Rise of a New Hero
by Joseph Chapman
Summary: Kien Valamus once lived with his parents in a secluded and hidden village in the temperate jungles of Africa. After witnessing the death of his parents & fleeing, he's traveled to Paragon City, only to find a city needing a unique hero...is it him?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 1

A New Hero

The winds blew silently through a park in Paragon City, the grass swaying with each soft breeze. Birds chirped their usual song, flying about finding twigs and string to maintain their nests. A light drizzle slowly cascaded amongst the vacant area, a monotonous and rather repetitive sound offering nothing short of sympathy. Somber heavens stretched from their eternal slumber, the misery from years ago being remembered within the vast expanse of the skies. Everything was drenched within melancholy thoughts upon being touched by the water, purified of joy and failing to ever recall such sentiments. Either way, the preservation of joy was nothing more than an irrelevant response, normal to human nature and nothing more then a lost cause to some people. Though there was still hope for humanity...

-------------

A young girl was walking down a pathway in the park, her coat drenched with thoughts of why she was here. She was on her way to jump off the causeway that dropped into the concrete river that ran through parts of the city. She had been beaten by her boyfriend and had black and purple bruises on her face, as well as on her concealed shoulders and arms. Her eyes were drenched in black tears, her eye shadow running from the small drops of wetness that fell from her eyes, as well as the occasional drop of drizzle that got past the protection of her hood. She walked by some trees and bushes where a bench was occupied by an old homeless man and his dog, both trying to take what protection the trees offered from the weather. She didn't notice the five Hellion gang members that were trailing her, but she did see a man standing against the railing of the causeway, holding an umbrella and puffing on a strong ciggarette. He turned around and saw her walking in his direction and he walked towards her, offering his umbrella for protection from the the now pouring rain.

"Some day to be out for a walk, eh?"

The girl nodded off his offer and stood against the railing, looking down into the causeway that was more along the lines of a raging river at this point. She was fighting crying at this point, acknowledging the young man's kindness, wondering why she couldn't have found someone like him.

"Well, I've always loved the rain. It's quite refreshing sometimes," the young man looked closer at the girl and noticed the distinct markings on her face, "Are you okay? You look like you've been hurt."

The girl began crying and grabbed onto the railing stepping up on the bottom rail and getting ready to thrust herself into the raging causeways fury. The young man got up beside her and grabbed her coat from behind, gentle enough to not hurt her, but strong enough to not allow her to jump.

"Wait! Don't do this! Whatever the problem is you can work this out!"

The girl started struggling as her crying worsened, and slipped over the railing. The young man's hand kept hold as he also reached with his other hand and grabbed the girls arm.

"I don't care any more! I just don't care!!!"

The girls grip loosened and the young man struggled to hold on, the rain making his grip more difficult to maintain. He dropped the umbrella and tried to hold on tighter but was afraid he might hurt the girl, and he could feel her slipping from his grasp. He then felt as if he at least had to try, and began focusing his mind on the girl. As his grip got more and more loose, he focused harder and harder, when finally he could feel it. The girl got steadily lighter, and he let his grip loosen more as he finally had a hold of her. His telekinetic abilities were limited for the time being, but he wasn't going to allow this girl to throw her life away. He struggled to keep a hold of her, but maintained his hold as he moved the girl up and let her go just inches about the wet concrete of the walkway by the railing. He stumbled a bit as the release drained him a bit, and walked over to the girl's side, a look of serenity and caring in his eyes.

"Nothing is so bad that you throw your life away. Nothing."

As he stood up he saw the group of Hellions come up behind him, and turned to face them. He saw the tatoos and incantations on the lead Hellion indicating he was a magic user. The lead Hellion pointed to his sides, motioning the other four to flank him from both sides.

"You gonna give us that nice piece of candy there? Boy?"

The young man took in his surroundings, taking a quick glance of the other four Hellions, seeing that two were armed with bats, one with a chain, and the other with a Beretta hand gun. He looked back at the lead Hellion, noticing that he wasn't armed with anything obvious, but wasn't going to take that lightly. He knew the Hellions to be quite sneaky at times in hiding weapons on themselves.

"I'm afraid not...BOYS...this girl has been through enough. Just leave her alone."

The lead Hellion laughed, cocking his head to the side giving the young man a look as if he was looking down upon a lesser being, and started cracking his knuckles. The girl sat crouched in a fetal position by the railing, scared and crying. The young man looked back at her, feeling sorry for the pour soul, and wanting to help her in some way. He looked back at the Hellion who was still looking at him funny, and gave him a cocky but serious smile.

"If you touch her, I'll have to hurt you," his voice was cold and stern, and he wasn't going to let any of them get near her.

The Hellion laughed again, but this time motioned his hands toward the girl. The Hellions around him began moving in towards the her, keeping their weapons at the ready. One tried to dash past the young man, but soon found his face in the mud when the young man twisted and placed his foot to trip him. Another Hellion saw this and made a mad dash for him, bringing his bat up to make a hard swing to his cheek. Instead he caught a foot in his stomach and an elbow to his temple, being knocked flat unconscious in a muddy puddle, the bat dropping in the grass. The other two tried to rush him, but when their shoes caught on fire, they tried putting them out while recieving a round-house to their cheeks. They both were knocked back a bit, and then the leader charged him. As he charged his skin began darkening and expanding as some stone armor materialized under his clothes. The young man jumped up and out of the way, while landing a kick to the leaders face, causing him to lose his balance briefly.

The Hellion leader looked up to see the young man floating out of his reach, his hands and arms ablaze in a stance of readiness. The Hellion realized he had underestimated the young man, but was quick to plunge his hands into the concrete of the pathway and pull up a chunk. He tossed it at him as hard as he could, but the young man was quite swift and flew out of the way and down towards the Hellion to land a fiery punch in his face, knocking him off his feet.

"I said...you WILL NOT touch her."

The fire in the young man's voice was enough to cause the other four Hellions to get up, stagger, and limp away but the Hellion leader wasn't giving up.

"Where do you think you are going?! We're Hellions! We don't run!"

The young man touched down on the grass, a look of contempt in his eyes that would burn a hole in your chest. The Hellion leader charged at him again, and within a split second the young man pulled a curved metal rod that flipped open into a bow. As the Hellion charged him he swiftly pulled out a arrow from his back, where a small stash was hidden under his coat, and slipped it into the bow. As the Hellion was within jumping distance, an arrow shot forth gleaming with a fiery glow that was focused at its head. The Hellion didn't have enough time to react and the arrow struck his shoulder, exploding in a bright flash, knocking the Hellion unconscious and back several yards.

The girl had been watching this man fight for her, and had been mesmorized by his abilities. First he saved her from casting her life away into the raging chaos that was the causeway, and now he's defending her from these gang members and using extraordinary abilities to do so. She had been rethinking her thought on ending her life, seeing that there were those out there that would fight for people like her.

The young man pulled out a phone and called the police, a swift response ringing from the other end.

"Come to Atlas Park by the north section of the causeway please, a girl was nearly assaulted. I've taken care of the head ganger, but the others ran off. Thanks."

The young man flipped the phone shut, walking over to the young girl who was now staring at him in awe and inspiration. She was shivering a bit from being soaked from the rain, but was ok and slowly standing up. She looked up at the young man, his bright blue eyes and black hair captivating her. She didn't realize she was leaning in to kiss him until he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're quite shaken, and shouldn't try that. I'm not out for companionship, just to serve those in need."

The girl stepped back, catching herself in the act. She shook her head as she mentally composed herself, wondering who this man was.

"Wh-who are you?"

The young man looked down at her with compassion, and his eyes brightened up. He slowly started floating up into the air, and the girl watched him, still in awe. Siren's could be heard closing in on the park, and the young man knew he should get going.

"My name is Kien Valamus. And you are ready to take a new start on life..."

Kien then thrust his hands in the air, and rocketed away. A swift wind blew through the girls hair as Kien flew off, and the police arrived with three cars. Two officers had already jumped out and went over to the unconscious Hellion, grabbing his arms and putting special heavy titanium bands on his arms. Two others ran over to the girl, one of them with a blanket to warm the girl up, the other with a pad and pen.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

The girl semi-acknowledged them, turning her head towards them.

"Yes."

She turned her head back towards the sky, contemplating what she'd do when she went back home, if she'd go back home, or if she'd go back to her parents house to recouperate and start her life over. The clouds had started clearing, and sunbeams broke through, shining on the center of where Paragon City's defenders home themselves from: Atlas Plaza...

------------------

Paragon City has many heroes, and many villains. But there's a new hero rising up, known only by his reputation, feared by those he's cast away, and admired by those he's saved. He is Kien Valamus, and all those who to oppress the innocent, or take advantage of the less fortunate will learn to fear his name... 


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 2

An Icon at Heart

Kien had been flying for hours, he loved the smell of the fresh air at high altitudes, not to mention the incredible view of the city from above. He'd been thinking about the girl he'd just saved and hoped she would take back her life, not throwing it away down the great Paragon City toilet, otherwise known as the causeway. He decided that he needed to find somewhere to sleep, not having anywhere to go to, but he somewhat liked being able to sleep outside where he could gaze at the sky. He saw a building with a slightly sloped roof that looked perfect for him to call it a night on. He flew down, found a space between two chimney stacks, and laid down. He looked up into the darkening sky, watching the clearing clouds break up and make interesting shapes. Eventually the coulds cleared over the hours, and Kien was beginning to doze off.

Three pairs of hands suddenly appeared over him, grabbing him and pushing him into the chimney stack to his left. His face got planted into the brick, and sharp pains shot through his head. He felt a sharp object against the back of his neck, obviously a knife that had a flat blade. He felt a drip come out of his nose as he realized that his nose was bleeding from the impact into the chimney stack, and he heard a gruff voice from behind.

"So you're tha one who busted up my pals in the park, eh?"

The voice was older, sounding like it was from someone who was big and bulky with muscles for brains. Kien heard footsteps that sounded hard and deep, as if they were resonating through the permacrete of the roof. He heard four other sets of footsteps, one of which was gimped, sounding as if the other was limping a bit. He figured the other four might have been the ones that he dispatched in the park where he rescued the girl, and they brought friends.

"Ya gonna fight back now, hero?"

Kien then focused, his martial arts training kicking in, and he moved his head to the side so he could get a bearing on his surroundings, as well as the Hellions trying to jump him. He saw that there were eight of them through the corner of his eye, not able to see any others.

"Boy, you guys sure chose a fair fight. Me against eight of you?"

His sarcasm caused the big one to fume, hoping that it would get them off their game, and unfocused. He wanted to get them as mad as possible, and as off the fight as he could. The big Hellion then stepped forward, clapping one fist against his other palm.

"You're in for a world of hurt buddy. The Hellions don't stand for those that interfere in our dealings."

Kien then concentrated, focusing his fire abilities all around his body. He then brought the temperature around his body up close to flash burning state, and twisted his arms to where he got out of the three other Hellions grips. As soon as he did so, a blast of concentrated fire cascaded outwards from Kien's body, the other Hellions screaming in pain and backing up as their hands got burnt. The big Hellion stepped backwards abruptly while narrowly avoiding the blast of fire, his vest and arm hairs getting singed, and he charged at Kien full force.

Kien turned quickly to face him and as the Hellion was within a few feet, he jumped up quickly, using his flight abilities to accelerate his jump. The Hellions speed caused him to smash into the brick chimney, and missed Kien by a few inches. The bricks crumbled, and the Hellion went flying off the roof, surprisingly not screaming. As he landed back on his feet, the other Hellions formed up on him, their homemade weapons at the ready. They didn't attack him however, and a rythmic rumbling began and got louder and louder. Kien kept his eyes on the seven Hellions, but his trained hearing knew something wasn't right. He could feel a vibration that was getting stronger, and the Hellions stepped back. In a blast of concrete and brick, the Hellion brute jumped through the roof, landing in front of Kien.

"Yo gonna pay for that, hero."

The Hellion then charged at Kien again, and Kien tried to dodge by going into flight, trying to go over his head. Instead he got a punch to the stomach as he flew up and over, the Hellion having jumped up into him. Kien keeled over from the pain, being not nearly as tough as the brute. He found himself dazed and falling, not knowing which way was up. It felt like his insides had turned to mush from the impact, and the pain was unbearable, feeling like several of his ribs had been shattered. He thought he was going to die, the momentum of his flight taking him off the other side of the building, but the brute caught him, and flung him into the other chimney stack that was still standing. The impact caused the bricks mortar to shatter, and left an imprint of his back as he slid down onto the concrete of the roof.

"Some hero," cried one of the Hellions spectating the beating. They had been jumping up and down, cheering for the Hellion brute as he overpowered Kien.

One of the four Hellions that he'd encountered before they got away stepped up to to Kien, his knife in hand. He gazed into his eyes, giving him a look of retentment and resent.

"We're gonna go find that girl of yours, and you know what we're gonna do to her? We're gonna all have a piece of her, and we're gonna do it over, and over, and over..."

Kien's mind suddenly remembered the poor girl whom he'd saved from them earlier that day. He remembered the look on her face, the bruises and tears clear as day. His heart wrenched for her, and he suddenly felt a deep rage he'd never felt before. As he finally came to he a sight where the Hellion who'd stepped up to him was lifted in the air, no hands in contact with him, and he was clutching his throat, gasping. Kien's telekinetic abilities had flared up with his rage and determination to not allow them to hurt the girl. His eyes were hard pressed on the other Hellions, the brute stepping back at the shock of what was happening. His left eye was somehow glowing, a slight yellow energy trail seeping out like flames. His hair was also somehow considerably lighter, almost like it was whitening.

The Hellion that was suspended in mid air was able to creak out a few words, before he collapsed unconscious.

"Wh-hat th-he hell?!"

As the Hellion went limp the invisible force holding him up and closing his windpipe let go and he fell to the concrete. Kien's rage was still prominent, but the exertion from the sudden forceful control he displayed of his telekinetic abilities drained him. He gritted his teeth as he let go, and he fell to his knees, the pain and exaustion catching up to him. Everything began getting dark as he fell down to his side, and he saw a blue and red figure land on the rooftop, a flowing cape billowing in the wind. He swore he heard a female voice cry out as the Hellions ran off in fear, and the world finally went black as his last glimpse saw a female face run to his side.

Statesgirl had saved him... 


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 3

Destiny's Choice

Kien woke abrubtly, the last memory of the female face in his mind. He was in a medical bay, but not in a hospital. He sat up and immediately grunted as he grabbed his chest. A couple of his ribs had been broken, and he had internal bruising, but amazingly he had no other broken bones. His back was really sore though, the impact into the brick chimney still lingering in his mind. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a medical bay somewhere, but where was the bigger question. He slowly twisted his body, making sure his upper body didn't move too much, and dangled his legs over the side of the bed he was on. He was about to get down when a familiar face rounded the corner.

"Ahh, so the hero is awake."

Kien looked at her closer, since his eyes could focus now. She wore a red mask over half her face, and donned a red and blue uniform that closely fit her figure. A red and blue cape flowed in her wake as another female figure came round the corner.

"Patient has woken. ID confirmed."

Kien blinked at the robotic response from the other female. She looked human, but walked with a robotic grace, and her gaze was straight at him.

"Wh-where am I? Wh-who are you people?"

Kien slowly got down from the bed, and the red caped female stopped. The other walked right around her and gently grabbed Kien by the arm.

"Please follow me. I'm going to perform some follow up scans to assess your condition."

Kien followed willingly as he continued to look back at the other female, her eyes strong but gentle. She walked towards the scanner as Kien was placed within it, laying down slowly, and the robotic female initiated scans.

"Don't worry. You're someplace safe. My name is Statesgirl, and she is Magnet," Statesgirl motioned toward Magnet, who was closely watching the monitors as the scans were performed on Kien, "And might I ask...what the hell were you thinking?!"

Kien's gaze was still on Statesgirl, hearing of her from others, but never having seen her face to face until now. He was almost transfixed on her, but shook away the feeling as he heard her remark.

"What are you talking about?! If you're referring to the group of Hellions that jumped me while I was dozing, I had no control over that..."

"That's not the point. A group of Hellions that big with the brute they brought isn't something you stay behind for. You should've gotten away when you had the chance."

Kien was frustrated now, his elevated heart rate being registered by the scanner as well as the increase in certain hormone levels that indicate someone being upset.

"Well I'm sorry Miss 'Statesgirl' that I wasn't able to do so when I wanted to. I don't know how the Hellions tracked me down, but I was well away from where I initially encountered them. I actually saved a girl from being assaulted and raped, and possibly killed, but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you."

Statesgirl looked at Kien with a frown on her face, her pulse racing and her anger rising. She was quite flustered by this, and didn't know why, but didn't want him to think that she wasn't going to act on his belidgerent attack.

Kien caught himself, however, realizing that his frustration was more with himself, and also was partially from the pain he was in. He didn't mean to jump on her like that, but the encounter was something he wasn't proud of. The two were about to talk at the same time when Magnet interrupted.

"Scan complete."

Statesgirl looked over at Kien as she walked over to the monitor where Magnet was.

"You stay there and be quite for a second. Magnet, what's his status?"

"Patient, Kien Valamus, has sustained three fractured ribs, and moderate internal bleeding that was stopped by inducement of healing waves of alpha energy from Enigma. Moderate internal bruising is remnants of the bleeding. No other damage found from scans."

Statesgirl nodded as she looked over the scans herself. She saw a spike in one of the status readings that caught her attention.

"That's good, but what is this?"

Magnet brought up additional information on the powers status that was spiked. Readings and numbers were flying up one screen as wave patterns flashed on another.

"Patient, Kien Valamus, is at a threshold with his pyrokinetic and telekinetic powers. His flight capabilities are unmeasured, being able to accelerate himself from zero miles per hour to approx mach 2.4 in less than eight seconds has been recorded by scans from police bots during encounters in other parts of Paragon City. These readings indicate that he's capable of going even faster than that if he pushes himself hard enough."

Statesgirl gawked at Magnet's assesment, never hearing of anyone being able to fly that fast, or be able to possibly go faster. She looked over at Kien who was now sitting up and had a look of confidence from the expression on Statesgirls face. His flight abilities were his pride, having flown around the world before, and not having to stop to rest. His fire abilities were ones that he'd learned to control from his fathers teachings and discipline, along with his skill with the bow. His telekinetic abilities were ones that slowly developed over time that he'd accidentally discovered when he was younger, but never told his parents about.

"Boy Kien. These readings indicate you are more powerful than that encounter with that group of Hellions proves."

Statesgirl sneered at Kien, all the more showing how frustrated she still was with him. However, she understood that if what he was saying was right, then getting jumped by them while sleeping was understandable. She was just glad that she was able to catch the fight before he got killed.

"Ok Statesgirl. I've just about had it with your rude remarks."

Kien began walking out of the room when a tall masked man walked in.

"Ahh, doctor Enigma, I'm glad to see you got here in time. Your patient was about to go storming out."

Kien looked up at Dr Enigma. Being a good foot taller than he was, he also sported a white lab coat and black slacks. He didn't look like a doctor, but something about him seemed relaxing...in a strange kinda way.

"I wasn't storming out..."

"Pardon my interrupting, but now that the scans have been completed, you should get back in bed. I don't want any of my patients straining themselves and possibly getting hurt again."

Kien looked back at Statesgirl who was still sneering at him. She was quite attractive, but so far her personality wasn't. Otherwise, Kien knew that it would be a good idea to lay down and try to get some more sleep. Dr Enigma walked him over to one of the beds and helped him onto the bed. Kien was about to say something to Statesgirl, but Dr Enigma placed his hand over Kien's forehead and he suddenly felt very sleepy.

"For what it's worth..."

Kien's eyes became very heavy.

"Thanks...for saving...me..."

Kien then drifted off to sleep, soon to get the most peaceful and restful sleep he'd ever gotten. Dr Enigma then walked over to Magnet and Statesgirl, and he looked over the readings. An occasional "Hmm" and "Mmhmm" escaped the doctors mouth as he pondered the readings intently.

"This is just as the other scans indicate."

Statesgirl blinked, not knowing or understanding what other scans he was talking about. Magnet, however, knew what he was talking about, and was about to explain when Dr Enigma spoke before her.

"The other scans I'm referring to is the readings that two police bots took during the end of the encounter between Kien and the Hellions that you broke up."

Statesgirl listened intently, wondering where Enigma was going with this. Her mind was still lingering on the flight speed Kien was capable of, a bit challenged by it. She thought that maybe she should challenge him to a race to see who would win, just for shits and giggles.

"Apparently they detected a high surge in telekinetic activity and were alerted. They took intensive readings during the encounter, and based on the data from those scans, I've determined that Kien needs to have recieve discipline and training to unlock powers that are ready to surface themselves. And..."

Dr Enigma found himself holding back a giddy laugh, knowing the incredible potential Kien has if his soon to be found powers could be channeled & disciplined into him, and he could become a powerful ally.

"From what I've seen here, he could prove to be a powerful addition to the ICONS."

Statesgirl, though still shocked and a bit envious at seeing Kien's abilities in flying, she acknowledged the fact that it was plainly obvious at what he was capable of.

"It's done then. I'll work on getting him introduced to the ICONS and seeing if he'd be willing to join."

Statesgirl turned around and glanced over at Kien, seeing him sleeping soundly. She felt a small smile creep out of her before shaking it off and walked out of the room to make preparations... 


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 4

A New Power

Kien had been sleeping for hours, dreaming of times back with his parents when things were peaceful. He saw the village square where he'd played so many times as a child, and saw himself sitting on the small well that was the centerpiece for as long as he could remember. He was sitting next to a girl he'd had a crush on and they were talking about how their parents were fighting for their independence through politics. As young as they were, they'd been educated well, knowing enough to discuss such things and debate.

Suddenly his dream faded away as he found himself in the middle of the village, homes ablaze and people dead or dying on the ground. He didn't want to remember this, but his dream wouldn't take the memory away, and he attempted to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. He saw the robots come in with their guns blazing, and the shots went behind him. He turned around to see his parents trying to dodge and defend themselves, along with some of the other adults that lived together in the village. One by one they fell, till his parents were the only two left. He saw his mom throw a kinetic blast at one group of robots, then throw up a kinetic shield to try to protect herself as his father pulled out his last arrow, breathing heavily.

"This is all I've...got honey. After this...you'd be taking the brunt...of... their attack. I've got barely...enough energy...to send some of those robots back to their makers...but it just might be enough to give us...enough time..."

His mother was struggling to keep her shield up against all the bombardment, but was still holding strong. She had a look in her eyes that gave the impression that this was their last moments together.

"All I care about now...ungh...is getting Kien to safety. I'll need both of us to hold them off so he can escape..."

Kien walked over to where his parents were and saw the strain in their faces. He felt the tears running down his face as if they were really there, and he saw himself as a young ten year old who was so scared he could barely move from the hut his parents were in front of. He was huddled in a corner when his father called his name.

"Kien! Come here!"

Kien's younger self came out of the hut slowly, peeking his head outside only to see the line of robots pummeling his parents defense. He hid his head inside as he saw his father's face. His father was giving him the look like he needed to come to him...or else. Reluctantly, little Kien walked out with his bag and his father rushed to his side.

"Son, I need you to do as I say and be strong. Take the path behind you to the river and follow it north. Just keep following it until you get to the town. From there, use the money we put in your bag to buy your way to America. There, you will be safe and can start a new life. Your mother and I are going to give you enough time to do this. Understand?"

Kien was crying full force now, he remembered this night all too well. He kept wanting to say, "No. I want to be here with you.", but still no words came from his mouth. He saw himself nod reluctantly, tears running down his ten year old face, the innocence of his eyes full of sadness. He saw his father push little Kien away as he turned around to his mother.

"Ready honey?" His father's face was full of determination, but without fear, his mothers tears showing her sadness, but her eyes were full of a fire that only a mother could conjure for her child.

"Yes."

"I love you...so very much."

"I love you too..."

His father then pulled up his bow, arrow placed and aimed, and he channeled his energies into the arrowhead to make it explode on contact. He pumped enough energy to make it explode like it was a large bomb, and he felt his arm straining. He looked back at little Kien as he nodded and lipped the words "I love you" to him.

"NOW KIEN!!!"

Kien saw himself run off down the path as two robots targeted him, and everything went to slow motion. He saw his father unleash the arrow with all his might, a fiery red streak heading for the center of the robots. As he unleashed his arrow, Kien's mother took down her kinetic shield and shot off a kinetic blast at the closest robots. Two of the robots were tracking little Kien as he ran off and Kien's father saw them walking in his direction. He jumped up and ran towards the two robots, channeling his fire powers around him, and he jumped in front his arms stretched outward as he unleashed a blast of searing fire in their way. The robots then focused their attention on Kien's father and opened fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Kien's screams were echoing in his head as he felt the will of his mind break free of the dream and he moved in towards the robots. He felt something else within him, something different that was ready to come out with fury. He raised his hands in front of him as he channeled his energy, and he felt the new power explode forth in white-blue streaks of kinetic energy, along with his fire manipulation powers, and he took out robot after robot. After what seemed to be an eternity, all the robots were destroyed and Kien ran over to his father, blood staining and pooling around his lifeless body. He took his fathers head as he wept in silence, and he felt a cough escape his mouth. His dream flickered, and another cough came out...

Kien suddenly woke up, hacking and coughing as he sat up and saw fire and smoke. Something had happened during his sleep, and he was caught in the medical bay with flames surrounding him. He got off the bed and looked around, getting his bearings, the coughs getting worse. Suddenly Statesgirl flew into the bay from behind the fire, and scooped up Kien in her arms as she flew him out of the medical bay. She dropped him to the floor and slammed the emergency seal button on the medical bay doors. Punching in a command, the medical bay was sealed of all its oxygen and air, and the flames went out. Kien stood up still coughing, but went up to shake Statesgirls hand.

"Man, thanks again for saving..."

SLAP!!!

A hard hand went across Kien's right cheek and Statesgirl's face was stern and angry.

"How the hell should you be thanking me from a fire that you started?!? You could've caused more serious damage..."

"Hold on States..."

Dr Enigma and Magnet came running down the hallway as Kien's nose started bleeding. Kien's face went from happy to angry and Enigma went to his aid.

"Kien didn't start this fire intentionally," Enigma used his healing energies to heal Kien's nose, pulling a tissue from his lab coat dabbing Kien's nose, "I was monitoring him while working on some other things."

Magnet then spoke up in her usual robotic monotone.

"Subject: Kien Valamus, was in a subconsious state when abnormal spikes in the alpha energies that his brain were emitting started a reaction in his body that activated his abilities."

Statesgirl felt bad as she heard this, realizing that she kinda jumped the gun.

"You mean he was asleep?" She looked over at Kien as she reached a tender hand to touch his arm in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry Kien..."

Kien yanked his arm away as he felt that same feeling again, and suddenly Statesgirl was yanked up from the floor and held up by some invisible energy her throat being squeezed with enough force to cause her to gag and struggle to breath. Kien realized that he was doing this, but didn't care. He was too angry and upset by what Statesgirl did and said.

"Don't be sorry. You just seem to keep proving that you are an egotistical bitch who only cares for herself, not getting to know those around you and jumping to conclusions."

Magnets programming saw that one of her teammates was being attacked and she started to jump forward, but Enigma put his arm out giving her a "No" nod. Kien looked up into Statesgirls eyes, a tear streaking down his cheek, and he suddenly saw his mother in Statesgirl, her eyes were identical to what his mothers were. A flashback in Kien's mind brought him to his younger years where his mother was cradling him, singing to him to get him to sleep. With the distraction, he lost his focus and Statesgirl was released. She fell to her knees as she grabbed her throat. Kien suddenly looked back at Statesgirl, tears running down his face, and he flew off down the hallway.

Dr Enigma picked Statesgirl up, somewhat laughing at what happened.

"You know you kinda deserved that."

Statesgirl found herself in awe and shock, not believing what Kien was just able to do to her. She did realize that she'd been pretty tough on him, not knowing truly who he was or what he may have been through. She stood up straight, and looked back down the hall where Kien flew down.

"I suppose I did," she said as she rubbed her neck.

"Go talk to him. And make sure you don't let your stubborn side get the best of you."

"I know. I definately need to apologize."

Statesgirl then kicked up her feet as she flew down the hall to find where Kien went as Dr Enigma and Magnet opened the doors to the med bay and looked over the damage that was caused... 


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 5

A Healing of Wounds

Kien found a big room with what looked like a bunch of workout equipment and an obstacle course. He flew up to one of the girders and placed himself down, sitting against one of the vertical supports. For the first time in a while he felt small and weak, the memories of his parents, good and bad, all racing through his head. As he closed his eyes he found himself reliving his last moments of his time with his mother and father, and couldn't hold it back any longer. He began crying, his raw sobs and moans echoing through the big room.

Statesgirl flew up quietly to the side of Kien, soflty placing her feet on the girder. She looked down at Kien, noticing something she hadn't seen in a long time. This young man was suffering from memories he hadn't been able to let go of. The sight of him and the almost pathetic moans and sobs sparked an emotion that she had been too busy to recognize.

She sat down beside him and pulled her mask off her head, running her hand through her brown hair as it fell delicately behind her neck. She looked over at Kien, pausing for a moment to find the right words.

"I'm sorry Kien. I've just...erm...I may call you Kien right?"

He looked up slowly, his red and wet eyes glimpsing a side of Statesgirl that not many had the chance to see. He looked back into her eyes, seeing the fiery passion and softness that resembled his mothers. He fought a coughing sob and nodded slightly.

"Okay. Thank you. Umm," she briefly cleared her throat and continued, "I've been going through a lot lately. And I know that I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Thats never something I intended on doing. Things have just been a bit hectic and frustrating lately. I've been trying to keep up with my personal life, as well as trying to get this place together, along with trying to organize a team to fight for our cause."

Kien interrupted her, having calmed down a bit, and his eyes weren't as red.

"Statesgirl, I understand what you're going through. It's something that sometimes happens to the best of us. But the fact is that you don't even know me, or even know what I'm capable of..."

Kien trailed off as he thought back to the rooftop with the gang of Hellions that jumped him. I could've handled them...even with the beating I took. I've had worse, he thought.

"Kien, I realized that back in the hall, and I'm sorry. I really am. You have no idea how hard it can be to personify something important, something people will fight for...and sometimes die for. You have no idea..."

Kien interrupted again, this time trying to fight back tears again.

"No YOU have no idea what it's like to lose your parents, to experience the feeling of being torn away from the two people that were most important to you...especially if they died to keep you alive..."

Kien was close again to crying, the memories flooding again. He was struggling to fight them back, but they just kept pushing in. Statesgirl thought for a moment, hearing what he said told her why he was in the condition he was in. She looked down at her feet as she thought back to how her father died. After a few long moments Statesgirl spoke.

"Actually, I kinda do know what its like."

Kien looked at her in curiosity, wondering how she could know.

"My father was a police officer here. After I was born, he was killed outside the very room in the hospital I was born in. He died trying to keep me safe. I never even got to know him..."

She trailed off as she thought back. She remembered finding out what really happened to her father, or better yet, finally undertanding what happened to him. She closed her eyes and felt a small trickle of a tear creep down her face, and fall onto her red and blue clad leg. Kien saw the look on her face, realizing that it was somewhat of a reflection of how he felt. He realized how lucky he was to have even gotten to know his father, and seeing Statesgirl like this, one whom he'd heard was courageous and valiant, made him realize his fault in assuming she didn't know how it felt.

Statesgirl realized that in a sense they were bonding, both having similar situations, her trying to help Kien get past the bad memories and feel better about himself. Kien didn't realize it, but he was slowly scooting closer to Statesgirl, something within driving him closer to her. After a long silence, Statesgirl spoke up again.

"Now, one thing I learned a long time ago from someone I care very deeply for, is to not dwell on the past, especially if it's on such painful memories as you have. It's not healthy. They can eat away at you...eventually turning you into the type of person you fought on that rooftop..."

Kien's pride was hurt after she said that, and he felt frustrated and upset that she had to bring that up. He looked away as his face scowled, but Statesgirl slid right next to him and put her hand on his cheek, turning it to look right into her eyes. He still saw his mother in her, the beautiful blue eyes gazing back at his.

"I'm not trying to pick at how you handled those Hellions. I'm just trying to give you an example of what you COULD turn into. I've seen a too many good people consumed by their own hatred and turned into the very type of people we're trying to fight..."

Statesgirl was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and then voices that were coming into the training room. The reverberations of the voices were louder up in the girders because of the way the room was shaped, and Kien and Statesgirl both winced a bit. Statesgirl saw Freight walking in backwards with a few new faces, obviously giving a tour to new recruits.

"...and this is the Training Room. We have a multi-function evolving obstacle course that you can adjust the settings for and..."

A young chinese-american girl that was no older than sixteen or seventeen looked up and saw the two in the girders, curious to know why they were up there, but she had a suspicion in the back of her mind. She saw the lady in red and blue with her hand on the guys face, and then the sudden snap back that was consistent with being walked in on. She tapped Freights arm as she leaned in to ask him a question.

"Yes Mariko? You have a question?"

"Umm, what are those two doing up in the girders?"

Freight looked up to see Statesgirl sitting close to the newcomer that she rescued, a few hints of suspicion tickling the back of his mind. Brushing the thoughts aside, he answered Mariko's question honestly.

"I'm...not sure. The woman up there is Statesgirl, and that guy up there, if I remember correctly, is Kien, but I'm not sure how to pronounce his last name."

Mariko looked back up and saw Statesgirl put her mask back on hurriedly...

Kien looked over at Statesgirl, seeing her a bit flushed. He was a bit flushed himself, being a bit startled by the people walking in.

"Looks like I have to get back to work. I almost forgot that we had new recruits coming in", she got back her composure and back into her Statesgirl fascade. Before she lept down to greet the newcomers, she leaned in towards Kien and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, and by the way, you can call me Vanessa."

Kien was pleased that she told him her real name. It meant that they were no longer strangers to each other. In the back of his mind he had thoughts of wonder and of possibilities. He smiled at the thought of them, feeling much better, and in a sense, feeling as if a weight was lifted off him. The talk they had helped him loosen up, and began the healing process for him. After meeting someone who has had to deal with a very similar circumstance he felt a bit more at ease. That along with the fact that Doctor Enigma didn't show any anger towards him after the accident in the med bay told him that these people seemed to really feel for others, something he hadn't recieved from anyone else while on his journey to America. He felt that he may have a future with these people, one that might eventually include him in their roster... 


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 6

Becoming an ICON

Kien was in the Med bay with Doctor Enigma and Magnet and was within a protective scanning machine. The incident that had happened just a few days before with the fire was completely washed clean. The Med bay looked better than it did before the incident with the fire. Apparently the ICONS members that had superspeed all chipped in to get the Med bay back to its former glory. The whole incident gave an excuse for an apparent overhaul that had been long overdue. Some of the latest medical technology was in the Med bay now, and Kien was inside one of such devices. Doctor Enigma was wanting to run some additional tests on him to find out a bit more about Kien's powers.

"Allright Kien. Now you might feel a bit of a tingling in your body. This is just the scans penetrating your cellular structure."

Kien stood still as the tingling sensation began, and chuckled a bit as it slightly tickled. Doctor Enigma's eyes danced over the readings as they came and he observed some interesting things.

"Okay Kien. Now use your fire abilities and heat up the air inside the chamber."

Kien concentrated as he focused on heating the air around him. He pushed himself hard as he could see the air start rippling around him. He felt at ease as he got full control and began to really up the temperature inside the scanner. As he did so, Doctor Enigma was examining the readings that were dancing across the monitor on the other end of the Med Bay. He was astonished to see that what Kien was putting out in heat was just a scrape of the surface of what he could do if he truly pushed himself. According to the readings he brought the temperature up to two hundred and fifty degrees within the scanner, and was still rising.

"All right Kien, that's good. I've got the readings I need of your fire abilities. Now, lets concentrate on your telekinetic abilities. I want you to look out that viewport and lift that crate off the ground while moving it over to the circle over there."

Kien looked out as he let go his concentration on his fire abilities, and saw the large crate Doctor Enigma wanted him to lift. It was quite large, and had to weigh three hundred pounds. He had a hard enough time trying to lift up that girl in the park several days ago.

"But Doctor, I can't..."

Doctor Enigma had predicted his answer, responding quickly enough to interrupt Kien's train of thought.

"Don't worry if you can't lift it, just try. The readings I will be taking will examine how your cellular structure and brainwaves react when exerting the energy to do what you can. Now, go ahead Kien. Try it."

Kien's pride didn't want Doctor Enigma to think that he couldn't do it right off the bat, so he concentrated as hard as he could, summoning every bit of focus he could to lift the crate. At first nothing happened. Then Doctor Enigma's eyes lit up as he examined the readings coming from the scanner. In this test the readings were going off the chart but were slightly unstable, but he continued watching as things started to happen around him.

Kien was focusing on the crate with every bit of concentration and discipline he could muster, and it was slowly beginning to lift in the air, shaky, but steady. He closed his eyes as it began moving over towards the circle, and then suddenly something within Kien was freed, like the door to a raging furnace being cracked open, letting out a stream of heat and fire. In this fashion, a telekinetic wave swept out from Kien's body that was unnoticable, and small objects began lifting into the air as if there were no gravity. Doctor Enigma saw the spike and caught a glimpse of a dermal injector floating by his head. He glanced over to the scanner where he saw the outer shell of it beginning to rattle. He went back to the monitor where he saw more and more spikes begin to uncontrolably spasm all over the screen, and he felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over him as he realized how potentially powerful Kien was, and how much damage and destruction he could cause if he kept this up. He pushed the button for the intercom that fed into the scanner, but when he spoke he got no reaction from Kien.

Doctor Enigma for the first time in a while then felt a slight hint of panic as other objects began flying around the room in no particular direction, and smashing into the force fields now protecting the other equipment. He ran over to the scanner to bang on the viewport to get Kien's attention, but was hit in the head and knocked off his feet by a flying case of dermal bonding tape as an alarm went off. No sooner had the alarm gone off, a sudden swoosh and pop followed by a brief resonant sound clapped inside the Med Bay as a small, young looking green boy with antennae teleported into view. As he looked around and saw what was happening he ran over to Doctor Enigma and placed his hand on his head as a brief green energy leeched out and healed the doctor's head.

"Quick! Get him out of the scanner before he causes any more damage!"

Fallout Fae then looked over at the scanner that was now rattling like it was about ready to fall apart from the outside. He focused a second, extending his hand out and pulling it towards him as he teleported Kien out. Kien then fell to the floor, sweat pouring from his face and neck. Just as quickly as he appeared and fell to the floor, all the objects that were in motion then fell out of control to the floor as well, clanking all around the three.

The Med Bay doors opened as Freight, Statesgirl, and Deadly Niteshade ran into the room and saw the mess, along with Doctor Enigma and Fallout Fae huddling around Kien's panting and sweating body. The three ran over to ask what happened when Kien's eyes opened slightly as he spoke.

"Di-did...I mess...up...th-the Med...Bay again?"

As Kien panted out those words, he passed out unconscious into a dreamless sleep. Statesgirl was the first to speak afterwards.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were conducting some tests with Kien?"

Doctor Enigma stood up, brushing off his lab coat and rubbing his sore head. He was pretty sure what happened, but wasn't sure why he didn't prepare for it. He felt that he jumped the gun and was too anxious to get the readings, not preparing fully for what could happen.

"Well, what it seems happened is something I feared might occur. Based on the readings I took and from what I saw, I believe Kien suffered a subconscious telekinetic reversion that, from excessive exertion, caused a state of exaustion that triggered a instinctual outpour of uncontrolled telekinetic energy, resulting in this residual mess you see around you."

Statesgirl, Freight, and Deadly Niteshade all blinked at the same time, partially understanding what Enigma said, but not fully sure of what to make of it. Enigma saw the look on their faces after what he said, and chuckled as he caught himself.

"Umm...could you tell us what that means in English please?"

Freight scratched his head as he spoke to the Doctor, not knowing what exactly he meant.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that," Doctor Enigma took in a deep breath as he calmed himself a bit and continued, "In lamens terms, Kien lost control of his telekinetic abilities while I was conducting the according tests, and inadvertently caused the mess in here."

Statesgirl was caught aback, not knowing that his telekinetic abilities were on this kind of scale. She wasn't sure what to make of it, and was astonished to see Doctor Enigma in the state he was in, but was also frustrated that the Med Bay was a mess again. She let it go, however, and kept silent when Deadly Niteshade broke the silence.

"Doctor Enigma, I want to see you in my office. Statesgirl, you're coming along. Fallout, Freight, take Kien to his quarters and lock him in there until further orders. I've got to sort all this out."

Fallout Fae nodded in response as Doctor Enigma and Statesgirl followed Deadly out of the Med Bay. Freight looked down at Kien's unconscious body as he spoke towards Fallout.

"So, do you want to get the hover bed or do I? Or do you just want to teleport him there?"

Fallout Fae was normally the silent type, keeping to himself and only speaking when he needed to. He didn't answer Freight, but instead crouched down and looked at Kien's face. There was something he recognized within Kien, a certain greatness that few held that he could sense. He placed his hand on Kien's cheek, softly stroking it as he spoke to no one, but everyone.

"He is the prince. He is the power. He is...good."

Freight blinked several times from Fallouts response, and sighed as he walked over to a wall and pushed a button. From the thin rectangular recess belo the button a hover bed slid out and Freight pulled it over next to Kien's body.

"I guess I'm getting it. Come on Fallout, help me get him onto the bed."

Fallout grabbed Kien's feet as Freight lifted his shoulders onto the bed, and then put his legs up as Freight pulled the straps around to keep him secure. Surveying the mess in the Med Bay one last time, the two walked out into the hallway towards Kien's quarters...

-------------------------------------------

Kien could hear voices, somewhat muffled and quiet, but he could hear them. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw he was in his room that he'd been given to sleep in. He glanced around the room only to see Freight, Statesgirl, Doctor Enigma, and Deadly Niteshade huddled about ten feet from the end of his bed, talking amongst themselves. He sat up, getting out of the bed, rubbing his forehead as a sudden headache crept upon him, and looked at the four as they saw him get up.

"Ahh...looks like sleeping beauty is finally up," Statesgirl smiled as she glanced over at Kien.

"Oh good," Deadly Niteshade said as she walked over to the foot of Kien's bed while the others followed. Deadly Niteshade seemed to almost have a commanding aura about her, one that demanded attention and focus when she was around, "I'm glad you're awake."

"That was a mighty long nap you had there buddy," said Freight as he went over and patted Kien on the shoulder, "We were beginning to get a little worried that you might not wake up." Freight's attempt at a joke didn't get any reaction from his teammates, so he just kept quiet as if he said nothing.

"We need to talk to you, Kien. What you did in the Med Bay was another mark on your record with us, even if you didn't intentionally do so," Deadly Niteshade spoke with a stern tone, not even letting Kien get in a protest, "You should have not pushed yourself that far if you weren't sure of your powers. You endangered yourself, along with the Med Bay equipment and Doctor Enigma's cranium," her intentional joke came out in the same tone, though her face remained just as cold and to the point as it was before, without skipping a beat, and Freight gagged as he giggled with his hand over his mouth. "I should have taken you out of here and sent to a Longbow training facility so they could beat some discipline into you."

Kien was about to speak, but Doctor Enigma stepped in and took over.

"Kien, we're not going to do that though. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like or need, but we would like to help you. You're telekinetic powers have incredible potential, but without training and discipline they're mostly useless, and also potentially dangerous. We would like to help you with that, and over time help you to learn further control over your powers..."

Statesgirl then jumped in, a certain anticipation in her voice and a smile on her face.

"And if you so wish, we can induct you as an official member of the ICONS. After thinking and talking it over, we've determined that you'd be a great asset for this city."

Statesgirl hesitated a moment, thinking about all the things that have been going on in Paragon City, good and bad. Unfortunately, the bad was starting to take its toll, and though the heroes were still fighting valiantly, more and more evil was surfacing, causing more chaos and dissention. Statesgirl truly believed that Kien could help to do his part in protecting the city. She then cleared her throat as she continued.

"So, what do you say Kien? Will you join us in our battle against evil? Will you do what you can to help protect the people of this city?"

Kien was thrown a major proposition that shocked him, and made him think long and hard about what he'd say. He knew that there was a lot of bad stuff going on here in Paragon City, but he also knew that in his time wandering he'd heard a lot of news about this once great city slowly falling to corruption and crime. He wanted to do his part, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to settle here and make it his new home. He thought long and hard, taking in all of what this proposition would entail, and looked back at Statesgirl. He looked into her eyes and could see a hint, a glimmer of hopeful anticipation that was almost invisible, but there. He then remembered when she had sat with him up in the girders of the training hall, talking to him one on one not as Statesgirl, but as Vanessa Stewart. He thought about how she helped him to let go of the past and accept it for what it was and acknowledge that it happened. He realized that there was a hint of something between them, something that made him feel at ease and happy, something that he'd never felt before.

"Yes."

All four of them then glanced back and forth between each other and Kien, giving each other looks that only they understood. Freight then gave out a cheerful holler, and burst forth into Kien's arms as he hugged him and gave him strong but playful pats on the back.

"Whoo! Hoo! All righty! Welcome to the family! Time to break out the champagne and celebrate!"

Kien was shocked by the outburst of emotion from Freight, but realized that they must be trying hard to find people for this job. He knew that it was going to be dangerous, but he also knew that someone had to fight for this city, and it might as well include him. He glanced over at Doctor Enigma and Statesgirl as he saw them nod in acknowledgement.

"Welcome to the ICONS, Kien," Doctor Enigma said, an almost noble mediocraty in his voice.

"Welcome," said Statesgirl as she smiled and shook Kien's hand.

"Thanks. I...uh...I don't know what else to say."

Deadly Niteshade had an investigative look in her eyes, looking him over as she extended her hand.

"Welcome to the ICONS, Kien. You need nothing else to say. I'll arrange for a suit to be made and fit for you, and to give you a starter clearance."

Kien extended his hand into Deadly's as the two shook intently. A new story was starting in Kien's life, one that would entwine him into the ICONS forever, eventually developing a bond with his teammates, one that would evolve into a stronger bond, fulfilling a much needed gap in Kien's life. The need for a family... 


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 7

Unforseen Beginnings

Four Outcasts were sitting around a small table, cards and chips and wads of cash all piled in the center. They were laughing and talking, joking about people they ripped off to get the money they were gambling with. Three of them were relatively small in build, but there was a brawler amongst them. The brawler looked upset, thinking that he was being ripped off by one particular Outcast whom was having an awfully long strip of luck. Grudgingly, however, he was keeping his cool.

They were unaware that they were being watched from around the corner.

Kien was standing still as a rock, peering through his spy-cam to see what was going on. He'd been tracking a stolen artifact that endowed anyone who wore it with strange powers. His last contact, probably behind bars and bruised up a bit, told him about this get-together and hinted that there was something larger going on. Kien wasn't particularly fond of finding out about "bigger things" going on in Paragon. He continued watching the game unfold as it was slowly heating up.

"So make yer damn bet already."

The brawler was clearly getting frustrated, and things were about to turn for the worst. The smallest Outcast was smiling as he looked at the others, and put a hundred dollars down. The other two Outcasts groaned as they saw the large ammount of cash and folded.

"Man, I can't match that. I'm out."

"Too steep a bet for me."

The brawler looked at the ammount and realized that he could match that, but that would be all he could put down, but remembered he had something else he could bet.

"I match your bet," the brawler laid out the last of his cash, "and raise you a mystical amulet."

The brawler pulled the exact amulet Kien was looking for out from under his shirt. It glowed with an eminating pulse of dark energy, and the other three Outcasts stared at it in awe. The smallest one looked at it for a moment with his eyes locked on it, but then started smiling again as he laid his hand out.

The brawler looked down at the cards and felt his muscles tense. He'd been playing fair and as aggressive as he knew, but the little Outcast was somehow beating him at every turn. His anger got the best of him and he slammed his arms down on the old and rotting table, which splintered and crumbled. The other two Outcasts scrambled as the brawler got the little Outcast by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You been playin' me haven't you. HAVEN'T YOU!"

The little Outcast was struggling to breathe as the brawlers hands tightened, restricting the flow of air to his lungs. He clawed at the wrist of the brawler, trying to lighten his grip, but his nails cracked and broke as if he were clawing at stone. Kien saw this and realized that the retrieval of the amulet was going to be a bit more difficult than he expected.

The brawler used his free hand to rustle through the small Outcast's pockets, and found a whole stacked deck of cards. The little Outcast was obviously cheating.

"So you were playin' me, you little punk! I was playin' fair n' square. But fair n' square obviously ain't in yo vocab. I'll just have to teach you the hard way..."

The brawler was about to swing his free arm at the little Outcast's stomach when Kien came flying into the alley feet first aimed at the brawler's chest. Kien channeled kinetic energy into his feet and when they impacted, knocked the brawler into the dumpster behind him. He lost his grip on the little Outcast who fell to the ground, gasping for air. The brawler was not happy. He got up and looked at his assailant who was crouching by the little Outcast, apparently tending to his wounds.

"You okay? Is it still hard to breathe?"

The young Outcast was startled that this hero was checking on him when the brawler could get away, but took the help as he needed it. Somewhat croaking, the young Outcast slowly got up as he answered.

"Yeah...cough...I'm okay. Why'd you he-"

The brawler charged at Kien with full force. Kien heard the rumbling footsteps and pushed the young Outcast out of the way, letting the brawler hit him. Just before the brawler hit, he put up a kinetic shield around his body, allowing the shield to take the brunt of the force. The brawler held on to Kien as he pummeled punch after punch into Kien's gut, seeing the shield strain after every hit.

"How dare you interrupt my business like that," yelled the brawler.

Kien used this chance to propel himself with the brawler hanging on, into the air. He was starting to strain to keep the shield up as he put more focus into his flight, guiding their path to a nearby dump yard. As they were just overhead, Kien let himself fall as he channeled as much focus and energy into his shield. The brawler kept punching and punching as they fell, and when he saw that they were falling into the dump yard he jumped off. Kien then righted himself in the air as he watched the Outcast fall into a pile of scrap metal. He dove after him, rocketing as fast as he could towards the Outcast while channeling kinetic energy into his hands, and the brawler leapt into the air towards Kien.

The few workers that were at the yard saw the ensuing battle and scrambled, one calling the police. The call to the police would then flag the Longbow who would come to aid against the super-powered Outcast.

The Outcast was furious, guiding his path into the path of Kien's flight. Right before the two struck each other, Kien made a small, quick adjustment that guided his fists into the Outcast's stomach. Though the Outcast was super tough, the combined force of Kien's momentum, along with the kinetic energy focused on one point of his body, he felt the impact send waves of pain through his gut. The brawler went limp and fell towards an open area of ground in the dump yard, leaving an impact crater where he hit. The brawler looked up in the sky where Kien was, his eyes losing focus, and fell unconscious.

Kien floated softly down to where the brawler lay, and the workers who had scrambled were now slowly gathering around the crater.

"Stay back people, we don't want any of you getting hurt," Kien commanded. He may have knocked the brawler unconscious, but he didn't want to take any chances. The faint wailing of siren's, along with the whir of Longbow Air Units, told Kien that he was losing time and needed to get the amulet before they arrived. He slowly reached under the brawlers shirt and grabbed the chain the amulet was attached to, pulling it off from around the brawler's neck. He held the amulet up, looking into the dark crystal that eminated its eerie glow.

"I hope this is what I've been looking for," Kien thought.

As the Longbow Air Units landed, their jetpacks retracted and the four of them walked over to Kien. Kien swiftly put the amulet behind his cape and into a hidden pouch as he stood up and walked to the lead Longbow.

"The Outcast has been contained, sir. I managed to knock him out."

The lead Longbow looked over at the crater and saw the big brawler laying still in the dirt, the only motion coming from the rise and fall of its chest. He looked at the other three Longbow, motioning with his head. One of them pulled a set of restraints designed for the super strong from its back-pack, and they went over to restrain the Outcast.

"Good work. The Longbow once again owe the ICONS a debt. It's always hard for us to capture an Outcast like that, but..."

The sudden screams from the workers and the thuds of the falling Longbow preceded a roar of contemptment that came from the now half-restrained Outcast brawler. The Longbow had managed to restrain one arm, that was buckled around the Outcast's chest, but he'd apparently woken up as they tried getting his other hand. The three Longbow that tried to restrain him were on the ground in pain, and the Outcast was charging full speed at Kien and the Lead Longbow. They weren't able to react quickly enough, and Kien immediately put up a kinetic shield to try to protect the Longbow and himself. He'd gotten the shield around the Longbow, but when he looked over the brawler was aiming straight for Kien's head. Right when Kien was sure the brawlers fist was going to impact his face, another smaller fist of black and white struck the brawlers right cheek, as Statesgirl and the brawler went flying towards a stack of crushed cars.

Kien and the Longbow stood up as they looked over at the cars falling on top of Statesgirl, hitting her square in the head as they simply impacted and fell to her sides. She was standing over the flat knocked out Outcast brawler, getting his other arm into the restraint.

Kien and the Lead Longbow ran over to Statesgirl as she held the brawler up by one the handles on the back of the restraint. Cheers rang as the workers stood up from where they took cover and were running in to greet and thank Statesgirl.

"Do I always have to save your butt Kien," Statesgirl smirked as she rubbed in her sudden rescue. The Lead Longbow laughed as the police arrived with a containment truck, and officers streamed into the dump yard. Kien simply put a smug smile on as he laughed sarcastically. Two officers took the brawler by the arms as one grabbed the handles on the back of the restraint, and they led the Outcast into the containment truck. Statesgirl then stepped out from between the piles of crushed cars and the Lead Longbow thanked her.

"You always seem to be there at the right time Statesgirl. I personally owe you one."

"Only doing my duty for the city."

Kien smiled as he hung back, one arm behind him as he checked the pouch for the amulet. It was still there, but Kien's mind was distant. As the Lead Longbow went over to his injured teammates, Statesgirl walked to Kien's side.

"So, did you find it?"

Kien nodded, not moving his eyes or head from where they were. He was only hopeful that the old lady was right, and that this amulet was a key to finding out if his parents were really dead, or if there was a chance one of them, if not both of them were still alive.

Statesgirl looked at Kien's face as she moved in front of him, looking into his eyes. She wanted to help him as much as she could with finding his parents, but was unsure if the path he was taking to find them was the right one. The slight worry and earnest look in her eyes made Kien come back from where his mind was and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm...I'm okay. I just hope that I'm right about this. Well, more like I hope the old lady is right about this."

Statesgirl knew that Kien was taking a chance at this, and wanted to take his mind off his parents, try to get him to lighten up and uplift his mood.

"Well, forget about that for now. You shouldn't be dwelling on that too much."

"Oh, well what do you suggest I do then?"

Statesgirl smiled. She'd been wanting to do this since she heard of Kien's flight abilities, and this would be a good way of getting Kien to focus on something else.

"How about...a race? See who's fastest?"

Kien's face warmed up as he slowly smiled. He felt a sudden surge of confidence and a warmth that eased his nerves as he looked into Statesgirl's eyes. She was incredibly beautiful to him, overwhelmingly attractive, and her curves went in all the right ways to excite him in a manner he never had felt before. She smiled as he looked at her, and she stood back a step.

"So, where do you want to start this?"

"Well," Statesgirl slowly planted her feet, "how about here. And NOW!!"

Statesgirl bound for the skies as she rocketed off, looking back as she laughed. Kien just smiled as he took off after her. They were in an aerial dance, diving in and out of alleys and swerving back and forth between buildings, accelerating more and more as the chase continued. When their speeds were getting too high to handle in tight quarters they ascended towards the clouds, Statesgirl leading as Kien gradually gained on her. They played cat and mouse as Statesgirl tried covering her tracks in dense clouds, but Kien was still on her tail, gaining and gaining. Kien finally was within reaching distance of her and he grabbed her by the waist as she looked over to her side and saw him right beside her. They both slowed down and stopped as they smiled at each other, Kien's hands softly holding her at her sides.

Statesgirl found herself feeling those emotions creep up on her again, but this time they were much stronger than when she first felt them. She looked up into Kien's eyes as they floated amongst the clouds, the soft winds lifting her cape and hair behind her. Kien looked back into hers as her hands caressed his arms, and their lips met. The kiss wasn't full of passion, but it was sweet. It wasn't doused in lust, but it was calm. It wasn't emblazoned with love, but it was kind. Kien for once felt at peace, a moment that sat still in time. It felt like an eternity, but an eternity that he didn't want to end. Statesgirl felt as if she wasn't herself, that this was something she shouldn't be doing, but what her mind was telling her body was getting lost in translation. A part of her wanted this, while another part was against it. The part that wanted it was apparently on control, and though she knew that it wasn't right, she still enjoyed the sensation and lived in the moment.

A buzzing sound suddenly broke the moment, Statesgirl floating back as she pulled out her comm. Kien did the same as he saw the "Return to Base" flashing on its screen. He looked up at Statesgirl as she looked up at him.

"Kien...I..."

"Don't worry," Kien straightened up, "we need to get back on track anyways."

He smiled as he slowly began flying away, and Statesgirl pursued. Kien saw that she was right behind him, and decided to show her what he was really capable of. As he looked back at Statesgirl, he waved like he was saying good-bye.

"See ya back at the base."

With that he rocketed off faster than Statesgirl had ever seen. She could see the air trails rippling behind him as she pushed herself to her max and he still was gaining speed. When she hit her max she heard the sudden pop then boom as Kien went past the sound barrier. She was in shock and awe, as she continued back down towards Earth.

'He was just toying with me back there,' she thought. The idea angered her, but also made her wonder, 'What else is he capable of?' She smiled as she thought more about them being together, and what their future might be together... 


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 8

A Brush With Death

Kien had just stepped out of the elevator into the main lobby of the ICONS base, and there was a bunch of commotion littering the room. Deadly Nightshade was speaking to several Longbow agents whom looked a bit nervous in her presence, and Mariko was whispering to one of the new recruits whom was the same size and probably the same age. Cannonball, Anthelios, Doctor Enigma, and several other senior members were in groups talking amongst themselves as their gaze followed Kien as he walked in.

"What's going on Deadly?"

Deadly pardoned the Longbow agents as she walked over to Kien, her face a bit flustered. Kien was getting a bit nervous, knowing that it had to be something serious if Deadly was in this condition.

"There was an attack on several warehouses by members of AXIS."

Kien frowned. He knew that AXIS was the ICONS equivalent of an arch-enemy, and he'd been unfortunate enough to get involved with a battle between himself and AXIS' newest member, an alien from another galaxy by the name of Tralus Kronitor. Kien was severely wounded in that battle, but thankfully Statesgirl and Cygirl managed to get to him in time.

"Do we know who it was?"

Deadly looked down at the floor for a moment, gathering her thoughts, preparing herself for what she had to say.

"Yes. It was Tralus, and some new members we didn't recognize, but there was one we did."

The look that Deadly was giving him told him something he didn't want to deal with right now. He knew that it would make him think about his parents, bringing back the memories from his childhood.

"Captain Ocelot was there."

Those words hung in the air as Kien felt a wave of anger and rage sweep thorugh him. He gritted his teeth as he took a deep breath, holding in his apparent desire to take off and find his parents killer.

"Where is he?"

Deadly sighed as she thought about the fact that she couldn't answer that. She knew that Kien was still getting over his parents, even with the months of therapy he'd been going through to help him deal with his feelings. She knew that he'd want to rush off and find Ocelot and kill him. She, however, unfortunately couldn't even answer that question if she wanted to.

"We don't know. Blizzard and Cygirl were in the area where he was when they attacked. They got word and flew immediately to the location, but they were unable to apprehend him. He's apparently got his own army of robots and with all the distractions they couldn't find him."

Kien shuddered as the image came to mind of when he was a little kid and he managed to get a glance at Captain Ocelot. He remembered the goggles reflecting the fires around him, and the mask covering his lower face. Kien just wanted to know that Captain Ocelot couldn't hurt anyone else, no matter how that goal was achieved.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Unfortunately yes. Three workers were killed and seven others are in critical condition. And Kien? I know what you're thinking. But you can't run off and go on your own agenda of vengeance."

Kien didn't care. He wanted to put that memory behind him by holding Captain Ocelots mangled body in his own hands. He wanted to put him through the pain that he caused him. He wanted him to suffer. Deadly was about to speak again when Statesgirl came in. She took a moment to look at what was going on, and walked up to Deadly.

"Deadly, what's going on? Why are there Longbow here?"

Deadly turned her gaze to Statesgirl and Kien walked away towards the computer room. Deadly sighed as she began telling Statesgirl what had happened. After a few minutes, Statesgirl thanked Deadly for telling her, and went into the computer room after Kien.

------------------------------

Kien had already been working the computers masterfully, bringing up video feeds and cross checking them through the database using Captain Ocelot's description and recent photos to try and track him down. Magnet had been in there helping him, not realizing that Kien was on a mission of vengeance. Statesgirl walked in and saw Kien at the main computer watching the screen intently. She knew about Kien's feelings towards Captain Ocelot, and didn't want Kien to go running blindly into a trap.

"Kien, I know what you're thinking..."

Kien turned his head towards Statesgirl, his voice flushed with anger.

"Why does everyone think that they know what I'm thinking all of a sudden?! No one could POSSIBLY know what I'm thinking!"

Statesgirl walked up behind him slowly, rethinking what she was going to say. She remembered what happened between them up in the sky a couple of hours ago, not wanting to jeopardize the newfound friendship between them. She hadn't felt like that in a while, and she missed the feeling a lot. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him, looking back at Magnet briefly, making sure she wasn't looking in their direction.

"Kien, I know what it's like to be full of anger and the desire for vengeance," she whispered into Kien's ear, "For a time after I found out how my father was killed, I went through a period where I was tearing through the ranks of Freakshow, trying to find out which one had killed him."

Kie felt her arms around him and the anger subsided a bit. He heard her in his ear, and he put his hand on hers, knowing that he was rushing into things, but he secretly didn't care. He knew she was going to try to make him think about things rationally, and wait to apprehend him, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to KILL Ocelot.

"But my mother caught me before I did something stupid," Statesgirl continued, "and I'm glad she found me. I almost did something I would've regretted for the rest of my life."

Statesgirl paused as she waited for a response, but didn't get one. She was worried that he'd go on a mad search for Captain Ocelot, and try to face him on his own. She knew that Kien was skilled, and that his powers were still increasing, but the mental barriers that Doctor Enigma and Fallout Fae placed would prevent Kien from using his full potential until he could learn to control it. She didn't want him to get killed, nor for him to become a murderer.

"Just...just think before you leap. Okay Kien?"

Kien nodded slightly as he held her hand in his, but his mind was set. He'd make sure that no one else would get hurt and that he'd do what he could discreetly. Statesgirl then stood up and walked towards the door, taking a moment to look back at Kien as he continued to stare at the screens. She walked out with a bad feeling that he'd still go on his search. She was just worried that he'd get hurt.

------------------------

Kien had been at the computer for hours, as far into his search as he was when he first started. He was running the computers almost beyond their capacity, and he could hear the cooling fans running like crazy. He was about to give up for the night when one screen flashed. He sat up as he looked closer, and he brought the screen into full focus on the main monitor. He looked closely at the screen and saw what he'd been looking for.

"Captain Ocelot."

Kien gritted his teeth as he looked at the screen. He zoomed in on his face, seeing the detail better. The computer enhanced the image to make it more clear, and Kien saw the image of his parents' killer. The goggles were still there, but there was a blue short flat top hat and he wasn't in his Malta uniform anymore. But it was him. The picture was taken from a security camera in the northern docks district of Independence Port. What he was doing there he didn't know, but he planned on finding him and facing him. He then took all the data he'd found and stored it on his own private section of the servers, and closed down his searches. Now that he new where to find him, he was going to go prepared.

Kien walked out and went to the prep room. He got a few grenade tipped arrows and grabbed two quivers of arrows. Each one was packed with a hundred tritanium tipped specialty arrows that could pierce through steel. He figured he'd need that kind of advantage if he was going to be facing robots. After grabbing everything he needed, he unsnapped his cape and placed it on the table, wrapping the straps of the quivers around his shoulders and chest. He clipped the EMP grenades to his belt, hoping that he'd be able to use those against the robots if they weren't EMP shielded. After he was armed and ready, he went to the locker with his name and opened it. He pulled out his collapsible bow and the holster for it, strapping the holster around his left arm. He slid the bow in till it snapped in place, keeping it secure so it wouldn't fall out. Once he was finished he walked out and into the lobby, opening the elevator doors and stepping in, pressing the button for the surface exit.

As the doors closed, there was a shimmer and ripple in the air next to the lobby desk. The figure of Alpha Support Bot suddenly came into existence and she spoke as if to herself.

"Kien Valamus has left as you suspected. Shall I pursue?"

The comm that was connected into her helmet came to life as Statesgirl's voice came through, a hint of worry echoing as she spoke.

"Yes Alpha, follow him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. If Captain Ocelot is where he's going, then he's going to need some backup."

Alpha Support Bot answered with her normal "Yes ma'am" and she shimmered back into her invisibility cloak. With the thought of a destination, where she once was suddenly flashed and she was gone.

------------------

Kien had arrived at the Northern Dock district of Independence Port, floating above where the security camera had taken the picture. He looked around and saw the building that he remembered Ocelot being by in the picture. He floated down to ground level and quietly walked towards the door. As he came around a pile of boxes a mid pitched whine of jets filled the air and a massive robot landed in his path. Kien backflipped as the robot tried to smash him into the side of the building he was walking towards, and he pulled out his bow as he landed back on his feet. With the blink of an eye the bow snapped open and he'd already shot off an arrow at the robots eye. A smaller robot flew into view and went into the path of the arrow, the arrow striking but glancing off the tritanium alloy the robot was made of. As Kien tried pulling one of his grenade tipped arrows from his back, another human sized robot flew in from nowhere and slammed him in the gut. Kien dropped the grenade arrow, and fell to the ground in pain. As he fell more robots showed up and circled him. He stood up as he was about to pull out several arrows and clear a path, but a voice pierced the hum of the robots.

"I can't believe you fell into my trap, Kien. Your father would be disappointed."

Kien's face went pale with anger as he heard the voice say those words, and he turned and looked behind him. There was Captain Ocelot, former Malta operative, gone mercenary, gone agent of AXIS. He was holding some kind of gun in his right hand, sitting it on his shoulder in the military-like Malta manner.

"So far I'm suprised that you are actually here. See, I figured that you'd be too scared to even face me after what my robots did to your parents."

"You son-of-a-bitch! Don't you dare talk about my parents!"

Kien's outburst caught Ocelot aback, but he was accomplishing what he was wanting. He wanted to get Kien as angry as he could, blind him with fury so that he wouldn't think when he acted.

"Well well. So the little tyke does have a bark. Lets just see if it's bark is as big as his bite."

With a push of a button on Ocelots wrist computer, the robots all swarmed in on Kien. Kien immediately reacted by jumping into the air and using his best advantage to gain the upper hand. As he flew up, he pulled another grenade arrow from his back and shot it downward towards the robots. They were already pursuing him, their built-in jets propelling them upward towards Kien. Most of the robots swirved out of the way, but one of the small ones didn't swirve quickly enough and was hit. A moderate sized explosion engulfed the rest of the robots as the unfortunate small one was blown to bits. Kien smiled, thinking the explosion was enough to take out the rest, but he was wrong. The other robots continued their pursuit, merely charred a bit, and gaining on him. They all lifted their arms up towards Kien as they opened fire upon him. Kien immediately twisted and swirved, avoiding most of the blasts from the laser cannons, but was hit by three blasts. His left side and left shoulder were screaming in pain, but he kept his control as he shot upwards into the sky. The robots pursued, and more and more robots suddenly appeared from below, adding to the pursuit.

More blasts were fired and Kien managed to dodge them, but they were starting to get too close for comfort. Kien thought quickly and focused, using his telekinetic abilities to form a shield around him as he turned and grabbed a handful of arrows. He lined them all up as he aimed and laser blasts impacted his shield, but didn't hurt him. He loosed the arrows, and three hit their marks. Three of the smaller robots were struck in their eyes and fell as they short circuited, leaving thirty-six more robots to go. Kien then dove, propelling himself faster and faster till he broke the sound barrier, and he hid himself in the clouds. The robots followed, but the clouds were thick and dark, and they lost track of Kien.

Down on the ground, Captain Ocelot laughed to himself. He was going to let the robots rough him up a bit, give him some good doses of pain, but then he was going to finish him. He was finally going to finish what he started all those years ago and be able to get the rest of his payment for that mission. He continued to look upwards, watching his robots with his goggles zoomed in, seeing how Kien lost their pursuit. It was no matter to him though. He sent tracking data to the robots through his wrist computer and they turned around.

Several meters away, Alpha Support Bot was taking in data about Ocelot and sending it to the ICONS computer database. She looked up as she saw Kien in danger, and her programming kicked in. She teleported to Kien whom was floating in the clouds, hiding from his pursuers, trying to think of what he was going to do. She grabbed a hold of him and teleported them to the ground, where she looked at his wounds.

"How'd you get here?"

Kien was shocked to see Alpha there, but was glad at the same time. He was in pain from the shots that hit their marks, and he needed a second to figure out what he would do to get back at Ocelot.

"Statesgirl instructed me to monitor...or...'keep an eye' on you, and follow you to wherever you went to make sure you were safe."

Flushed with anger, Kien jolted up and looked at Alpha with shock.

"How dare she get into my business! I can handle this on my own! I just need time to think of a way to defeat all Ocelot's robots first."

As he looked up Kien saw the robots had found him and they noticed they had another target, already being in range to open fire. Kien instincively pushed Alpha out of the way and was struck in the gut and chest. The robots had apparently switched to projectile weapons, and the bullets pierced deep into his flesh, puncturing his right lung and barely missing his stomach. Kien's body flashed with pain, feeling his lung already filling up with blood. He put his right hand over his gut wound and two robots landed near him, slamming their arms into his head and back. More pain screamed through his body as Kien fell to his knees and the rest of the robots landed. Alpha had apparently gone into defense mode and started trying to flash blind the robots near her, using her powers of illusion to try to confuse the robots, but was nearly surrounded and was getting a beating of her own.

Kien tried getting up but two more arms slammed into his left leg, breaking his tibula, and his right side, cracking ribs. The pain was nearly overwhelming, and Kien felt as if he was going to pass out, but he saw Captain Ocelot walking up to him, the gun now in both hands and aimed straight at Kien. Kien suddenly felt a rush of energy and he swung his free hand at the robots near him, channeling kinetic and fire energy into his fist. The combined energy seared and smashed the robots where his fist struck and they flew away from him, landing in heaps of metal. Kien stood up as best he could, one eye swollen shut and his face bloody. He turned back to face where Ocelot was only to see him walking away quickly, punching commands into his wrist computer. More robots showed up but flew past and up towards the east. Kien was about ignore them and go after Ocelot when he heard the screams of Alpha as she got beaten repeatedly by the six robots surrounding her.

Kien thought quickly, wanting so desperately to have revenge, but also realizing that one of his teammates was in danger and could get killed. The temptation was there, but his commitment to his friends and teammates overshadowed his desire for revenge. He dove into the frenzy of robots, stepping over Alpha's limp and nearly lifeless body and he channeled as much energy as he could into a kinetic shockwave. As he forced the shockwave outward he screamed, focusing and readying himself to give his life. The robots were sent tumbling outwards in a circle, one of them catching itself and landing on its feet. It raised its arm as it aimed at Alpha, who apparently had stood up to try to give what aid she could to Kien's wounds. Kien saw this and shoved Alpha out of the way as the robot fired. The bullet pierced his upper chest and clipped his heart. Kien felt the pain overtake him as he fell to one knee and the robot limped towards him, one leg damaged from the force of its landing.

Kien felt this would be his last chance, not knowing if he had the energy to stop this, but his desire to save Alpha opened up something within him. The mental barriers that had been placed by Doctor Enigma suddenly collapsed, and a new surge of energy suddenly shot through his body. It was something Kien had felt a bit of before, like a trickle, but this time it was flowing like a raging river. Kien looked up at the robot with the only eye he could see out of and he concentrated. The ground around him suddenly began rumbling, and pieces of debris started floating around him. The robot stopped in its tracks, taking in the new parameters that had just come into place.

Kien focused towards the robot, putting his left hand out as it started glowing with blue energy. The robot suddenly lifted into the air, and tried to right itself with its jets, but the unseen force that was holding it was too strong. Kien's breathing got shallow and quick as he focused all he could, pushing past the pain and dizziness that was trying to overwhelm him. He felt the energy start rippling out, almost like shockwaves of wind pushing everything away from him. Alpha had apparently gone unconscious, but wasn't being pushed away. With as Kien tapped into the energy and managed to control it he grunted as he began closing his hand. The robot suddenly began bending and collapsing in on itself as if it were inside a compactor. Kien focused and controlled the energy, slowly closing his hand, and a strange purplish-blue glow started eminating from his left eye. The energy started trailing out like a flame, and as it reached it's peak, Kien closed his hand abruptly. The robot suddenly crushed into itself, and all that was left was a floating mass of metal.

As Kien realized that the robot was gone, he let go and the energy went back inside. His eye closed as he fell to the ground, and he fell in an exausted, dying heap. The other robots were too damaged to be a threat, and had already shut down. As Kien slipped into a state of near death, a familiar voice rang in the air.

"Kien!!!"

Statesgirl landed next to him and saw the horror of his body's condition. The blood was oozing out of his open wounds, and his left leg was bending in a way it shouldn't.

"Oh my god! Kien! Stay with me!"

Cygirl flew in next to Alpha Support Bot, with Fallout Fae tending to her wounds. Doctor Enigma dropped from the sky and landed next to Kien as Statesgirl was cradling him in her arms.

"Oh please! Kien, don't die!!"

"States, let him go! I've got to administer immediate aid to him before we lose him!"

Statesgirl reluctantly let Kien go, softly laying him on the ground. Doctor Enigma immediately injected him with adrenaline to keep his body from going into shock, and began trying to heal his wounds. Kien briefly opened his unswollen eye, and looked up at Statesgirl, who was kneeling next to Enigma.

"States...Van-Vanessa...I lo...lo..."

Kien could feel the darkness creeping over him as what was left of his energy left him. Doctor Enigma frantically tried keeping him alive by pouring as much of his healing energy into him, the effects not working quickly enough.

"Fallout! Quick! I need your help! I'm losing him!"

Fallout had already tended to Alpha, whom was sitting up and coherent, but was in pain from the severe beating she took. She was tending to herself now and Fallout could move over to Kien. He walked over to Kien's side, Enigma still working as hard as he could, sweat already dripping down his face. Fallout knelt on Kien's other side, placing his hands over Kien's head and chest. Kien's open wounds had closed, but Kien was starting to slip away, having lost a great amount of blood. Fallout poured his healing energies into Kien through his hands while radiating his healing aura.

Statesgirl stood up, her hands covering her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs. The tears were already cascading down her face, dripping onto Kien's arm. She couldn't believe that she didn't stop him, and she was suddenly full of grief. She felt it was her fault. She had the chance to stop him, knowing that when she was in the computer room with him that she could have asked him not to go, but she also knew that he was too determined to get to Ocelot.

The world went dark for Kien, and he felt himself slip away. Sirens rang as emergency crews drove in and jumped out of the ambulances. They pulled a stretcher from the back of one ambulance and went over to Kien's side. Enigma and Fallout kept by him, pouring as much of their healing powers into Kien to keep him alive. They got into the back of the ambulance with him as they began putting IV's into Kien and hooked him up to a breathing machine. As the doors closed they drove off, heading for the nearest hospital, and Statesgirl fell to her knees cradling her face in her hands as she began crying. Cygirl went to her side, putting her arm around her and speaking softly to her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, States. He's a fighter. I'm sure he'll pull through this."

States stood up, wiping the tears from her face, a new determination pulsing in her veins. She was angry, but she knew that she needed to place her anger aside so she could be with Kien. Without saying a word she took off, following the ambulance as it headed for the hospital. Cygirl followed, and the two of them both prayed that Kien would be okay... 


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 9

Ascension

The ambulance roared down the streets, cutting turns that were borderline frantic. Desperation was taking its toll on the driver as he was taking risks and speeding in between traffic. He yelled back at the two heroes whom were desperatly trying to keep Kien alive.

"Why the hell isn't he a registered hero? He would've gotten the ETN implant to get him resuscitated at the nearest hospital!"

Enigma was soaked in sweat, the beads rolling down the side of his face, struggling to stay awake. The amount of energy he was pouring into Kien was the most he'd ever had to anyone in his days, and it was taking its toll. The paramedic next to him saw the strain in his face and answered for him.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm sure there's a good reason. Just get us there!!"

Enigma glanced over to the paramedic, and nodded a thanks as he continued to pour every bit of healing energy into Kien. The paramedic looked at him again after grabbing some gauze to dab on Enigma's forehead, and saw what he was afraid of. Enigma's eyes glazed over as he felt the last of what he had leave him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slumped over and passed out.

"Damnit! Johnny! Get us there quick!!"

"We're pulling in as we speak!"

The ambulance screeched to a halt as Johnny put it into park and jumped out to assist. The back doors swung open as Fallout and the other paramedics pulled the stretcher out and pulled the wheels down. Johnny went in and grabbed Enigma, pulling his arm over his shoulder and lifting him out of the ambulance. He was greeted by a nurse with a wheelchair, and he let Enigma down softly. The doctors rushed out and grabbed the sides of the stretcher, the paramedics pushing him in through the doors.

Fallout stepped out of the ambulance, sweat glistening off his face. He went over to Enigma and got on one knee as he shook him. Enigma's eyes shot open as he came to, realizing he passed out.

"Wha-? Where's Kien?"

"He has been taken into the hospital. They're getting to work on him as we speak."

Enigma's guilt weighed on him, but he didn't want to give up. He tried getting up out of the wheelchair, but found the strength in his arms leave. He fell back into the chair and looked at Fallout.

"Get in there and help them! I don't want to lose..."

"We will not lose him, Enigma. Our part is done. The next step is coming."

Enigma stared at Fallout in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. He knew that Fallout often was quite cryptic at times, but this was just boggling him. As Fallout stood up, Statesgirl and Cygirl both dropped from the sky as they both rushed in, not even stopping to see what was going on with Enigma.

States was on a mission. She wasn't going to give up now, and she knew that she should be there for Kien. She wasn't goign to lose him. Even with their relationship sprouting quite quickly, she felt as if they were meant for each other. She stopped by the desk to ask where they took Kien, and the nurse pointed her in the right direction. Cygirl followed her down a few halls to the Emergency Room where they had Kien, doctors rushing furiously to stabilize him, trying to keep him alive. States looked in at Kien, seeing him all bloodied and broken, her hands caressing the glass on the door, like she caressed Kien's arms when they first kissed. She suddenly broke down, the tears taking her by surprise, and she fell to the floor, her face in her hands as her sobs began echoing through the halls.

Cygirl knelt down beside her, taking her into her arms to try and soothe her, tears starting to run down her own face.

"It's going to be okay, Vanessa," Cygirl fought a sob, coughing to try and disguise it, "He'll come out of this. We all will."

Cygirl hadn't known Kien that well, but they knew each other well enough that they'd joked around and talked before. She found herself unable to fight the sobs, realizing that though her and Kien were more like acquaintances, he was a part of their team, and the possibility of losing someone on her team ate at her enough to bring forth tears. Stategirl put her arms aroung Cygirl in response and cried into the fabric of her cape on her shoulder. All the two of them could do was wait and hope. Hope was now all they had...

-----------------------------------------------------

Darkness was all that Kien could see. He was on his back and felt light as air, yet heavy as a rock. He couldn't move, yet he felt as if he was slowly rising, and he could see a small point of light start to become visible above him. Echoes pierced the silence, and he felt himself rocket upwards towards the light. The light grew and suddenly enveloped him, surrounding him in a blanket of white. He could feel a comforting warmth as it felt as if he landed on a solid surface. His arm convulsed, and he could move. He slowly stood up as he continued looking around, still confused and disoriented.

"Hello?!"

Kien's voice echoed around him, and he saw white clad figures come into view. He was surrounded by a conglomerate of hooded humanoid figures that were all facing him in a circle. The light slowly dimmed and he saw that he was in a spotlight that came from nowhere. The figures all took off their hoods, two of them stepping towards him. He didn't recognize the others, but when the two that approached him stepped in the light, he froze.

"Hello Kien...my son."

His mother and father now stood before him, smiling softly. Kien felt tears come to his eyes as he still stared in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. -Did I die?-, Kien thought. His father then opened up his arms, and Kien jumped forward as he wrapped his arms around him. He held on tightly, thinking this was some hallucination or dream that he didn't want to let go of. As he held on tightly his mother joined in and hugged him. The warmth of their bodies soothed him and comforted him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's good to see you again, son."

Kien felt years of sadness and anger flow out of him in the form of cries and sobs that echoed lightly in the air. The three just held each other in a loving embrace that seemed to last an eternity. The rest of the figures stepped towards him and their faces came into the light. Kien recognized one of them right away, though her face was older and more mature.

"Crystal!"

She ran towards him and his parents let go as she jumped into his arms. The two of them were such close friends that they might as well should have been together. Their love for each other was always evident the way they played when they were young. They were always inseperable, until they had to say goodnight.

"I can't believe you're here too! What's going on here? Where is this place?"

Crystal let go as she smiled and looked into his eyes. The years had been hard on him, but he remained just as handsome and youthful as he used to be.

"You are here for your ascension, Prince of Cormeai."

The voice boomed from everywhere, and Kien recognized it. The elder of the village stepped from the shadows into the light. He was dressed in red and black robes that were trimmed with gold, and held a ornate staff in his left hand.

"What do you mean?"

Kien's parents stepped out of the light and Crystal did the same. Kien reached out to Crystal wondering what was going on, and was getting more and more confused.

"Kien, you are the last descendant of a once great and powerful civilization that was destroyed by rebellion. You are our last hope for survival."

Kien was taken aback from what the elder told him, his mind thinking this was some joke, yet a part of him seemed to know it was true.

"Eh...how...is this possible?"

The elder took Kien by the arm as he walked him towards a shimmering section of wall that slowly came into focus. He could see towering buildings, glimmering towers that shone in the sunlight, and what looked like lines of ships streaking through the air in different directions. The elder turned and looked him in the eye, and he could see the saddness in his eyes.

"You are our last hope Kien. Our people were great and wise, but the deceptions of our enemies and sabatoge they invoked cause a cataclysmic domino effect that incited rebellion. We were destroyed from the inside out."

"I...this is so hard to absorb."

Kien couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thought that he was the last of his people? That he wasn't even human? It all shook him to the core, but somehow he was accepting it as if he always knew.

"Kien, you are the last descendant of a group of our people that fled here to Earth to try and rebuild over two thousand years ago. But because of our abilities, we weren't accepted amongst the human culture."

The image blurred and changed to images of his village, and he could see different people there than he remembered.

"This is your village over four-hundred years ago. It was the last one left standing."

Kien closed his eyes, feeling more tears come to him. He knew what was coming next. It only made sense. The next image showed his village aflame. The bodies that littered the ground were all too familiar, and he saw the battle that caused what was. He could see his parents fighting off the robots as best they could.

"That's enough, Elder. I know what happened."

The image faded away as the Elder turned away from Kien, and Kien felt his mothers arms wrap around him from behind.

"You don't need to beat yourself up over this, Kien. We did what we could to save you. Now you must take the cup and do what you must. Your ascension is at hand."

"My what?"

The village Elder held his hands up, and above them all the air flickered. Kien turned and watched as the Elder opened up a portal to another plane of existence that he could see through. He could see what looked like a sea of people that were all dressed the same as the Elder. The Elder turned back around and looked at Kien with an eye of determination.

"You already have felt a faint glimmer of the power that you posess, but you have no idea how powerful you really are."

"I don't understand..."

Kien was starting to feel strange, like he felt when he first felt the darkness overcome him, and the Elder continued speaking.

"You contain the power and essence of every Cormeain that has ever existed, and thusly have the potential to become a truly powerful being that rivals that of gods..."

Kien couldn't believe what he was hearing, but everything seemed to start making sense.

"Your Ascension will allow our people to return to the Heavens, and live in peace and happiness for the rest of eternity. You MUST take the cup and accept this responsibility not just for your parents, but for the survival of our people."

Kien absorbed everything that he was told, thinking hard about what needed to be done. He looked over at Crystal and back at the Elder, and knew what he had to do. As he thought about it, the others, along with his parents stepped back and the light focused back on him. They all put their hoods back on as they began chanting in a language that he recognized all too well. The Elder put his hands upwards towards the portal and it began crackling with energy. Kien then thought about Earth and what he could do for the humans, and realized that it was more than just a responsibility, but a quest to unlock his full potential to save his people, and those he loved. An image of Statesgirl popped into his mind, and he bowed his head in acceptance.

As he bowed his head, the Elder thrust his hands downward towards Kien and the portal opened up like a raging river. Pure flowing energy flowed out of the portal and into his body. He convulsed as the transferance caused pain that seemed all too familiar, and the bright light came back. It grew outwards from the portal as his eyes were overwhelmed, and then he felt the tug and sudden rush as he felt feeling return to his body...

-----------------------

States was sitting in a room not far from where Kien was being worked on. It had been almost two days since they'd gotten there, and Cygirl was sitting next to States with her robotic arm around her resting on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Enigma was sitting in there as well, Fallout close by, and others had joined them. Deadly was pacing back and forth, her arms folded over each other and Blizzard stood leaning against the wall, tapping a beat on the drywall.

"I can't believe you did this Enigma."

Enigma had been getting a workover from Deadly, and it didn't help his guilt any more, but Deadly also knew that Kien was still recovering from his ordeal regarding his parents with the therapy he was getting.

"Though I can understand your decision regarding the ETN implant, what I don't understand is your decision to clear him for active duty to do missions and routine patrols!"

"You know very well that I considered it a part of his therapy. What I didn't expect was for him to get all twisted up and involved in a manhunt for the one man he shouldn't have even been reminded of. That was a fault on your own."

Enigma, though feeling very guilty about what happened to Kien, was not going to tolerate the badgerment he was recieving. He tried standing up, but stumbled as he felt that his strength hadn't quite returned, and sat back down. Deadly was about to retort a remark when a doctor came into the waiting room. He was rubbing the back of his neck, a long while of being in the operating room having taken its toll. States was the first to jump up and asked the doctor how Kien was.

"How is he?"

The doctor took off his cap, and sighed as everyone else stood up.

"He's been stabilized. He lost an incredible ammount of blood from the wounds he recieved, that for which we are astounded he survived. Thanks to the combined efforts of Doctor Enigma over there and Fallout Fae though, he is still alive."

States sighed heavily with relief and almost began crying in happiness, but the doctor continued on.

"What we don't understand is why he seems to be in a coma like state. We've scanned his brain functions and everything seems to be okay, but it's almost as if he's just...not there."

Deadly stepped forward, her hands resting against her hips.

"What do you mean 'not there'?"

"We've been unable to find any brain activity, as if he was dead. However, he still has residual brain function. It's almost as if...as crazy as this might sound...its almost as if his spirit isn't there."

Deadly's eyes narrowed. She had heard of spiritual linking at long distances, but this was something she hadn't concieved. If Kien's spirit wasn't there, she knew someone who might be able to figure that out. She was known for having contacts of all sorts in many parts of the city, and she already had one in mind.

"Thank you doctor."

States walked to the doctor and whispered quietly.

"Are we able to visit him?"

The doctor looked at Statesgirl and saw the worry in her eyes. He could also see that she had a strong determination, something he knew was only a look that someone in love would have. He'd heard about Statesgirl's reputation of being a bit of a hardass, but everyone had a soft spot.

"Yes. He's in the Recovery Wing in room 306."

States thanked the doctor and ran down the hall, heading for Kien's room. Deadly saw how States ran off to go visit Kien with such energy, and this confirmed what she had come to suspect. She turned around and was about to speak when Fallout Fae spoke, his eyes focused upward and one ear perked up, as if he were listening to something.

"The Prince will return, his training is complete."

Everyone's eyes focused on Fallout, confused and shocked by the sudden cryptic speaking that always had a tendency to come at the most awkward of moments. Enigma looked at Fallout and got eye to eye with him, which wasn't that hard in the wheelchair.

"What do you mean 'The Prince will return'? Are you talking about Kien?"

Fallout's gaze returned to Enigma and he looked back at him. He made no additional response, but smiled. Enigma thought long and hard, and realized what he had thought. He started rolling the wheelchair towards the door of the waiting room when Deadly spoke up.

"Allright everyone. Lets return to base. Kien's doing well enough that we don't need to worry."

Blizzard looked up at Deadly, not understanding why they were just going to leave Kien after what the doctor said.

"I don't think so. How can we leave a teammate behind like that? I sure as hell won't..."

Deadly snapped at Blizzard, her voice cold and annoyed.

"Kien will be fine. He's being looked after by the best doctors known and they will monitor him. When he comes back around, we'll come and get him."

Blizzard was one to not leave teammates behind, but realized that Deadly was right. He didn't want to be non-productive simply waiting at the hospital. But he also didn't want to just leave a friend here with no one to greet him when he came to.

"Fine. But what about States?"

Deadly sighed. She knew that an officer within ICONS wasn't supposed to be fraternizing with lower ranking members, but a part of her realized that Statesgirl probably needed someone to care for that returned the feelings.

"I'll deal with her. For now, lets get back to base and continue our work. We need to find out what Ocelot is doing and whom this new villain is that's working with him."

Blizzard nodded as everyone filed out. There was one person in the room whom didn't follow though. She had stayed in one corner, keeping to herself. No one noticed the streakmarks of eyeliner that went down her face. Ky Winter waited for everyone to be out of hearing range and slowly walked out the door. She ran down the hall the same direction Statesgirl did, hoping to get to see Kien...

---------------------------------

Statesgirl found the room that Kien was in, and walked in slowly, hearing the steady beep of monitors. She looked at him, the wounds he recieved all healed, but he was hooked up to all sorts of machines. The pulsating line on one monitor showed his heartbeat, though slower than normal, it was strong. She saw another monitor attached to pads that were stuck around his head. It showed a virtual readout of his brain, with no activity.

States felt more tears come, but there was no crying. She had cried all she could, and was at the point of just being relieved that he was alive, regardless of where his spirit might be. She took a seat next to him and took his hand, softly caressing it. She sat there for a moment, simply looking at him, her emotions all wanting to come out in all directions, but she kept them in check. 

"I don't know if you can hear me Kien," States cleared her throat, "I have so many things I want to say..."

States leaned in closer to Kien's body, her hair grazing his arm. As if by fate, Kien's arm twitched, and States leaned back startled. She looked over Kien again, wondering if that was a conscious reaction. When nothing else happened she leaned back in and continued speak softly.

"I've never known anyone like you. There's just something about you that intrigues me, and the funny thing...I dont' know what it is," States afforded a small laugh, "but what I do know...your last words you tried speaking to me. I know what you were trying to say."

As States continued to speak, something in her cracked, and she felt a deep saddness and joy bring more tears.

"And...I can return the feeling. I love you too..."

As she spoke those words, Ky Winter whom was standing outside the door out of view put her hands over her mouth as she fought crying. Ky's crush on Kien had been a secret, and no one had even suspected it. Even with the missions they'd done together, Ky made sure she subtly worked her way into Kien's life. She didn't want to push off as flashy or too apparent. But with what States just said, she wasn't sure anymore. Her feelings for Kien had been eating away at her, and she was hoping on confessing soon. Apparently she was too late. With a rush of air Ky darted off down the hall, starting to cry.

States caressed Kien's cheek as she spoke those words, and squeezed Kien's hand gently. As if on queue she felt a small tremor in the floor. States darted up and looked around, running to the door as she looked, trying to figure out what was happening. When the tremor didn't return, she shrugged her shoulders and turned around. What she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Small objects were starting to float around in the room, and she could see a faint pulsing energy eminating from Kien's body. She remembered what the base logs said about what happened when Kien was having tests and scans done on him, and her instincts kicked in. She rushed over to grab Kien, but was slowed by what felt like thicker air. Her cape fluttered behind her as if in a strong breeze, but there was no air moving inside the room. She reached out, pushing with her flight abilities to give her a boost, and she heard what she was afraid of. The aura of energy grew brighter and pulsed outwards harder and faster, and the floor began cracking. The bed began creaking, and slowly bending, and States pushed with all her might. She got close enough to grab Kien and pulled him into her arms.

As she picked him up, the glass in the window shattered, and a gust of air rushed in before being pushed back out. States took this opportunity and flew out the window with Kien, the energy trying to push him away from her. She gripped him tighter, being careful to try and not hurt him. She looked for a place to set down that wasn't crowded with people, and found an area of park that had plenty of room. She set down just in time as a wave of energy pushed Kien out of her grip. She flew backwards into a tree with such force that she heard the trunk make a cracking sound. As she looked up at Kien she saw his body floating in midair. The energy continued to grow stronger and wind began to pulsate outwards from his body. The trees around him began rocking in the increasingly powerful gusts, and Kien gasped. States saw his mouth move and stood up, fighting the wind. He floated upright as if standing and States saw him open his eyes. As he opened his eyes his entire body clenched, and a scream reverberated through the air. There was no rage, or anger in the scream. It was a scream of awakening. As he screamed, the air around him shimmered, a pulsating aura of blue energy that flowed off his body like fire appearing. Statesgirl just watched in awe and witnessed something that only a robot had gotten to see before. His left eye suddenly seemed to explode, a raging white flame of energy gushing out.

The ambient light around him seemed to almost darken, and the energy Kien's body was eminating rushed back into him. As the last ripples of energy disappeared into his body, he turned back to normal and fell to the ground. Pain had taken hold of him, the ammount of power that had suddenly been revealed taking its toll on his still recovering body. He fell to his knees and braced himself with his arms. Statesgirl rushed over to him, taking him back into her arms. He winced as he had a sharp pain shoot through his back, but saw that she was right there with him. He smiled, caressing her face, tears starting to ball up in her eyes as she smiled back.

"Now you...are a sight...for sore eyes..."

Kien's breath was heavy, and he felt so incredibly tired, but he kept himself awake. He reached up with his arms as the two embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years...

----------------------------------

Far off on top of a roof of a building, electronic goggles were pointed in the direction of a park that a mysterious lightshow just took place in. Sensors within them were taking in energy readings, as well as measuring the vibrations that were produced. The goggles were transmitting everything about what had just taken place to a hidden location where it was being monitored by a once powerful warlord from a far off galaxy.

"Lord Kronitor, it seems as if your predictions were true. Kien Valamus has become a true threat."

Tralus Kronitor of the Filluari Empire sat watching the video-feed, contemplating what his next move would be.

"Good work Ocelot. You truly have proven to be a great asset to AXIS. You should join our ranks; become a member of the organization that will burn this world to the ground, and build a powerful empire from its ashes."

Captain Ocelot stood up, disabling the video feed, thinking to himself about Kronitor's proposition. He had been a mercenary for quite some time now, making pretty good money just from what he was doing. But, thinking about the vast resources he could gain from joining an organization that has infiltrated all parts of the world perked his interest. He could use those resources to build an even larger army of robots that would only respond to his command. Of course, they wouldn't realize that he'd eventually use them to destroy those that got in his way, no matter who they were. Ocelot then responded via the audio comm that was still open.

"My price would be high."

Kronitor smiled.

"We always pay top price...for top agents."

Ocelot then thought a moment. Kronitor was absolutely serious about his offer, and considered just what his price should be.

"Fifty up front. I'll still operate outside, but you can count me in...if I decide that I like what I'm being offered."

Kronitor smiled again, this time affording a small chuckle.

"Heh...just as anyone would want. It is understood then. Fifty million up front. Plus supplements of one hundred million divided up by the months. Deal?"

Ocelot smiled. He had Kronitor in his hands now.

"Deal. I'll meet with you later regarding the account to have it transferred to. I have some other business I must deal with."

"Very well. I'll contact you at 0600 tomorrow. Kronitor out."

The comm link closed, and Ocelot punched a button on his wrist computer. A modified Zeus Titan suddenly materialized overhead and dropped down slowly. It set down and Ocelot walked towards it, pulling a device from his back belt. He attached the device to the Titan's left arm cannon, and punched commands into his wrist computer. The Titan's jets then activated, and it took off, disappearing into thin air as it's stealth device activated. Ocelot knew what was about to happen, he only hoped that the test would be sufficient to truly determine just how big a threat was aimed at him. A smile crept onto his face underneath his mask; his plans were starting to fall into place. He looked back towards the park where Kien was, the seting sun glimmering off his goggles. His smile then faded, and he turned back around as he ran to the edge and leapt off, flying towards the Rogue Isles where he was going to prepare for his next step in his plans... 


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 10

Power Corrupts Absolutely

Atlas Park: One could observe the convergence of all the heroes that came and went as they would, wondering what the stipulations were of truly being a superhero. Some would tell you that a superhero was one whom had extraordinary gifts and chose to use them for good. Others might tell you that superheroes were simply ordinary, good people with powers that fought those whom hurt or oppressed others. Overall, "good" was always the word used to describe them. But, good has so many different points of view. Arachnos, for example, wants to subvert people in an attempt to control them and protect them. The manner of which they do so is merely what they believe. The same could be said of other "criminal organizations", and it is they whom make the choices to become what they are. But it always comes down to one simple fact: People have a tendency to join those whom are the minority, those that set themselves aside as unique. Being unique is a primal human desire. But it's the persons point of view that skews them one way or another. But what happens when the minority is no longer the minority? What if both sides become blurred because they reach an equilibrium? Fate can only choose those to be one of "true good" or "true evil"...

-----------------------------------------

The sky was gray and the air was cool and moist. A light rain had been falling, and the soil of the park was starting to develop puddles. Birds were huddled in their nests, protecting their young, or simply keeping shelter. The park was a familiar place for Kien, his footsteps splashing in the occasional puddle as he walked towards the railing where he made his first rescue in Paragon City. He kept one hand snugly in his trench coat pocket, while the other held an umbrella over his head, keeping his upper half as dry as the winds would allow. As he reached the railing, he leaned over, pulling his hand out of his picket, as well as a handkerchief that had some sentimental value.

"--Some day to be out for a walk, eh?--"

Kien closed his eyes as he remembered when he first met that girl. She had been beaten by her boyfriend, and escaped after he fell asleep drunk. She had made an attempt to end her life, but Kien had rescued her before being confronted by a gang of Hellions.

"--You gonna give us that nice piece of candy there? Boy?--"

Kien remembered the fire in his veins when they called him that, but he was mature enough to not allow names to affect his mood.

"--I'm afraid not...BOYS...this girl has been through enough. Just leave her alone.--"

It was all too vivid for him, remembering the fight, and then the distraught girls attempt in showing her thanks by trying to kiss him. He thought back then that he couldn't get attached to the city, simply because he was trying to live a free life, flying from one place to another. But it was that day that fate began to take hold.

Paragon Times Headline:

GIRL RESCUED IN PARK, MURDERED BY EX-BOYFRIEND

The words burned in his mind, charring away at his temperament. He could feel the heat in his body; it was trying to explode outward, and Kien was struggling to keep it from doing so. After reading the story, Kien was crushed and didn't quite know why. He came to the park to gather his thoughts and try to think of why he felt so bad, but right now all he was doing was seeing flashbacks. He looked up at the sky from under the umbrella and noticed that the clouds were getting darker, and heard the low rumbling of distant thunder. He looked back down into the causeway, remembering the first serious time he had to use his telekinetic powers. It was all so clear and yet he didn't save her in the end. He was so angry with himself at the fact that he didn't truly save her life by leaving her to her own devices and having to deal with her boyfriend on her own. A dark part in his mind wished he'd gone and found her boyfriend and taught him a lesson, forcibly making him treat her better or leaving her. If he'd done that he might have had a chance with her...

'No, damnit! We cannot think things like that," Kien thought. 'We have Vanessa as an important person in our life.'

Kien was distraught suddenly by his use of "we" and "our" in his thoughts, realizing that it was schizophrenic behavior.

'Why am I thinking like this? Of course...it's okay. I'm merely telling myself by means of using context..."

A part of his mind suddenly emerged that he'd not felt in years, and he realized that he might have been wrong.

'It's allright Kien. It's okay to talk to yourself. Hehe...' the darkness spoke to him.

Kien felt a pain like a headache slowly building up, and he put his hand to his forehead as he turned and started walking away from the causeway. The thunder boomed louder as lightning began dusting the sky.

'I'm going to make all your fears disappear, and make things the way you want them with our new powers..." the Darkness said.

'No! What can I possibly be thinking?! I can't have thoughts like this, I'm good! I'm a superhero!!' Kien thought, distressed.

He began walking towards the entrance to the park as he felt he needed an aspirin. His head slowly began throbbing more and more, and the pain began intensifying. It felt like his mind was splintering, and the Darkness was trying to take over.

'Good is merely a point of view, Kien. It's how you convey it that matters, and now we will do things my way, and will truly get results!" The Darkness said.

Kien could feel The Darkness pulling him back, tearing him away from the front seat of his mind. He tried fighting it with all his might, but his moral strength was crippled by his depression and anger and sadness. He gripped both sides of his head as the pain became intolerable and he screamed in agony and anger as he tried to fight a losing battle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

As he screamed he felt his powers surge and pulse outwards, searing heat and kinetic energy rippling outwards in great amount, and with such force it caused everything around him to pulsate and rock with each wave of energy. The extreme heat dried up the ground and trees, and began searing everything within 400 yards of him. When what was left of his sanity realized what was goin on around him he rocketed upwards to try to lessen the damage he'd already caused, but it was not enough. His final words echoed through the air as The Darkness consumed him and permeated the very core of his essence.

"VANESSA!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

--This is a Paragon City News Alert--

A bright and powerful explosion was seen in Thidius Park today, a small and once beautiful testament to nature just on the outskirts of Paragon County. Kinetic and high thermal energy consumed everything within the two square mile park, now a smoking crater of seared trees and blackened soil. The explosion was seen from the nearby office buildings, and felt for miles around, nearly equivalent to a micro-nuclear explosion. Damage was done to the surrounding domestic neighborhoods; homes were nearly destroyed, people were killed, and many injured. This video was taken just half an hour ago when the explosion took place...

--Amateur video from building of Thidius Park being destroyed by explosion--

We are still getting in the bare details of this matter and will keep you updated on the ho...

--------------

Statesgirl turned off the TV as she gasped, her hand over her mouth. Deadly, Fallout, Enigma, and several other ICONS were watching with her, all shocked by what they saw and heard. Deadly stepped towards States as she knew what she was thinking.

"Vanessa, you need to stop worrying about him so much. I'm sure he wasn't there when it happened. He's probably on his way back as we speak."

States was in shock and disbelief, and was also in denial. Deadly looked back at Enigma, rubbing State's shoulders in comfort. She knew the truth from Enigma's readings of the incident earlier, and wasn't going to spread any information amongst the ICONS until the facts were confirmed. Enigma's face was expressing an apparent worry, but Deadly was the only one who recognized it.

"We don't have all the details, and aren't sure what caused this, but we will be taking high priority on this. All ICONS will be assigned to new missions in an attempt to gather more information."

Deadly was lying through her teeth, but she knew it was necessary to keep everyone occupied so that they were focused away from the matter at hand. She paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to do in regards to the situation. No one else spoke; the silence was nearly deafening. Deadly was about to open her mouth when Fallout broke the silence.

"The Prince fought a battle with his darkness. The darkness won and destruction followed its wake. Now comes the trial of his will. He underestimated the power of the dark side..."

Blizzard interrupted with a cackle of laughter, leaning against the doorframe. Everyone's eyes turned on him as he looked up, seeing that no one else apparently got the inside joke, or didn't think it was a time for laughter.

"Oh come on. Star Wars reference?! Geeze..."

States suddenly in a fit of frustration stood up and rushed to Fallout, grabbing him by his shirt. She was upset enough thinking that Kien might have been hurt or killed, but with Fallout implicating that Kien was RESPONSIBLE for what happened, she couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to believe.

"How could you say that! Every time you speak this cryptic nonsense, you always seem to be addressing Kien! How could you possibly know him?! How could you possibly know that he could do such things?!"

States suddenly felt very light headed, and let go of Fallout, his gaze not changing since he spoke. She became uneasy and felt as if she were going to pass out. Enigma rushed over and caught her, keeping her on her feet. Deadly walked over to her, seeing States' face pale and tired. Deadly looked into States' eyes and got the proof she was searching for. She'd heard from a few that her and Kien spent a lot of time together and that they might've been romantically involved. This solidified those rumors. Deadly knew that States was aware of the rules that an officer couldn't be involved with a recruit in any way other than a professional manner. But Deadly also knew that both States and Kien could use the company. Deadly nodded at Enigma and he took her carefully to the MedBay. Her hands on her hips, she sighed and shook her head as everyone looked around at each other, a quite mumbling spreading through the room as speculation spread about what States said.

"Is it true that...that Kien was the one who caused that?" Cygirl said, worry in her voice. "I mean...it almost terribly makes sense; what Fallout said and the fact that he's always been right, including the fact that he's always been talking about Kien when he speaks that cryptic...stuff."

Deadly saw Cygirl's face and that everyone else but Blizzard had a look of astonishment and shock in their face. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was putting the pieces together. Kien's sudden resurrection and his display of power, his proximity to Thidius Park, and what Fallout said. She didn't want them to think that she was hiding facts, and Deadly sighed.

"Yes. Yes it's true." Deadly said reluctantly. She watched as everyones face went to pure shock, but then faded into a look of determination.

"We've got to help him." Ky Winter interjected. She stepped forward, squeezing between the others to get to Deadly. "We've got to help him fight this. If what Fallout said is true, then Kien is still there and we can help him fight this...'Darkness'."

Deadly saw a look in Ky's face that she recognized. It was one of worry, but with a powerful determination that reflected what States' face showed earlier and in the past. Suddenly she realized that Ky apparently had feelings for Kien as well, but hasn't acted on them.

"You're right. We are definitely going to help him, that's why we are all going to work on this together. We will use the opportunities we get from our normal missions to also patrol and ascertain information on Kien's whereabouts."

Deadly continued on as everyone listened intently, taking in what they were going to be doing. She also explained about how Enigma's previous readings indicated there was a "splinter" in Kien's mind that he stumbled upon recently, just hours before the incident. From what he could tell, the "splinter" was essentially another part of Kien's mind that took on it's own consciousness.

In the hallway outside, the recruit Mariko walked by and overheard part of what was going on. She tapped Blizzards shoulder, whom was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorstop, and he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes Mariko?"

Mariko new that they were talking about Kien, but wasn't sure what about.

"Whats going on? Why is Deadly talking about Kien?"

Blizzard in his normal everyday tone smiled as he spoke. "You know the explosion in Thidius Park that was all over the news?"

"Yes..."

"That was Kien's fault," Mariko's face turned to shock as he said that, "He apparently went all schizoid and couldn't control himself. We're going through plans to try to find him and help him."

Mariko thought a moment about what he said. She had met Kien and worked with him a few times, and from the few instances that they'd interacted, she knew that they were friends.

"Thats good," Mariko said. "Lets get him back here and help him. I kinda like him." Mariko smiled as she looked past Blizzard at a picture of Kien that popped up on the screen behind Deadly, and then walked off.

Blizzard watched her walked off, his mind going off track a bit as he thought 'Man...I can't believe how kids look these days. If I were her age...mmm mm..."

Blizzard shook his head at the thought, and drew his attention back to Deadly. Things were going to start getting interesting now that these events had transpired, and Blizzard hoped that everyone was ready to possibly have to fight a fellow ICON that everyone loved... 


	11. Chapter 11

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 11

The Darkness Within

--------------

Thidius Park was a sight of devastation and destruction at its worst. Trees were ablaze, ground scorched, benches incinerated; it was

as if an atomic bomb had been dropped in the very center of the park. In the center was where nothing remained, everything within two-hundred yards of the flash point was completely atomized. Dust and debris clouded the area, like a brown choking fog that allowed only a few feet of seeing distance. However, another force was at work, as the fog was slowly pulsating outwards from the

focal point of the blast. In the center the dust was clearing, and a figure could be seen standing, head bowed down.

Sirens could be heard all around in the distance as rescue and emergency crews were attempting to assess the damage and help those that might've been caught in the blast...if they were even alive. A few firemen were walking towards the center of the park, and they both saw the figure as the dust continued to clear.

"Hey you! Are you okay," one of them asked, a hint of relief in his voice. They had found a handful of people that were in the park when the blast occurred, but they had all been dead on sight, completely charred from grim head to grim toe. They approached the figure slowly, adjusting their walk as they began descending into the hundred foot wide crater. The air was beginning to clear as they could see the figure more clearly. They recognized the costume pattern immediately and upped their pace.

"You're an ICON! Oh boy are we glad to see--"

The fireman's voice got caught in his throat as he came into full view of the man. The one formerly known as Kien Valamus raised his head and sharply looked towards the two coming in his direction. As he opened his eyes, both firemen stopped in their tracks as fear suddenly rushed over them. His eyes were glowing a deep red and an almost firey energy seeped outwards and upwards from them.

A face full of anger and a desire for destruction focused on the two helpless firemen. As they breathed their last breath, the one formerly known as Kien smiled a most evil smile...as a mere thought sent the two firemen ablaze...and discentegrated them.

"Such power. Such raw and focused power..." the one formerly known as Kien thought. He brought his hands up to look at them, as he clenched them into fists. He could feel the deep power within him flowing through his body. It was an incredible feeling, and almost pleasurable feeling.

"I could use this power...I WILL use this power...to destroy Ocelot...and ANYONE whom stands in my way."

He looked upwards towards the sky as he saw the clouds clearing, and a gentle breeze was beginning to clear the dust in the air. He could feel the people around him, something he had never felt before. It was as if the darkness opened up another part of his mind...one that allowed an ability to sense those around him. It wasn't like telepathy, more like a sixth sense. It made him more aware of his surroundings. Just as soon as he became aware of those around him, he felt something in the back of his mind. Something familiar...something close. He realized what it was and turned quickly around as he saw what he felt. Two specks were coming his way, flying high and fast. He smiled...

---------------

Statesgirl and Cygirl were flying towards the center of Thidius Park to investigate when they saw the air around the crater beginning to

clear. Cygirl was using a pair of macrobinoculars to zoom in and saw what she was hoping to see.

"I've found him!"

Statesgirl immediately motioned for the macrobinoculars and peered through them herself. It was him. They found him. A part of her was excited and longing for him, but another part was ready to take him on for what he did. Her anger was overshadowed by her desire to see him okay, and from what she could tell, he was fine. She saw two figures; two firemen searching the park come into view. She saw Kien look swiftly at them and the firemen suddenly burst into flames and then turn into ash. She gasped and stopped in midair, one hand holding the binoculars, the other grasping her wrenching stomach. Cygirl had to stop herself and fly back to Statesgirl as she saw the shock in States' eyes.

"What? What happened?"

States' mouth was slightly open, expressing her shock and dismay. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Cygirl yanked the binoculars from her hand and looked herself, but saw only ash floating around him.

"What's so wrong? All I see is ash floating in the air..."

"Those were firemen..."

States had to cough out the words and Cygirl slowly let the binoculars down. Cygirl was in just as much shock as States, but she knew States had to be hurting more than herself. She wasn't expecting to have seen Kien do such a horror. The thought shook her to the core, and her anger suddenly overtook her feelings. The two glanced at each other, both knowing what they had to do. Cygirl caught a glimpse of a tear falling down States' cheek. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for States to have seen Kien do what he did. She was shocked and shaken to the core by this herself, but she knew now what needed to be done. She just hoped Statesgirl was up to the task. They both looked back at the crater that was now almost clear of dust and took off, flying as fast as they could. They flew into the dust cloud and found the crater quickly, Kien was already facing them. They saw his eyes glowing a deep red glow, with fiery energy flowing out of them. States took a small step forward, her face stern yet showing her hurt and displeasement.

"Kien...how could you kill those men?!"

The man formerly known as Kien smiled as he gave no reply. Knowing full well who these two were, he raised his hands up towards them, both stepping back into a defensive stance.

"Kien! Stop! What has gotten into you?!"

His smile grew more as he pushed his power into his hands. They began glowing...and then they too pulsated with a fiery energy.

Cygirl and States were staying their ground, but both were hesitating. They glanced at each other briefly, but that was all he needed.

With lightning fast speed, he flew at them with force, both hands firing blasts of focused telekinetic energy at them. They were caught offguard and both recieved the blasts full force and were knocked backwards and upwards, each feeling the impact of his blasts. Before they could even think to recover, another blast of energy impacted them, this time from above, forcing their momentum into the ground below. Unable to catch themselves, they fell and hit the ground with bone-crunching force. The sheer amount of power that he was displaying was just like States remembered, and she felt a grave fear creep upon her. Shakily trying to get up, she got on her hands and knees and lifted her head only to see Cygirl being lifted and beaten by the one she formerly knew as Kien Valamus. He was using a telekinetic field around him to protect him, and it acted as an iron skin. Though, where he was getting the strength to hurt Cygirl, she couldn't believe. Cygirl was showing signs of the bombardment she was recieving, feeling every hit...every blast of fire that was being forced into her...every impact of the fist being shoved into her stomach, into her chest, and into her face. Her cybornetic arms were unable to pry the hand from around her throat, the hand slowly closing her airway. She started struggling as she felt the oxygen slowly being shut off from her body, becoming desperate for air. She tried kicking at his midsection, but all it did was reflect off the kinetic shield surrounding his body. States got up unsteadily and saw the look on his face. It was almost a childish glee, a manical pleasure that filled his face. His eyes were narrowed as his smile portrayed a coy pleasure in the beating he was giving Cygirl.

"Kien!!! Stop! How could you do this?!"

States felt her strength slowly returning as she pulled together the resolve to run up to Kien and do what she had to do. With all her strength she swung hard at his cheek, only for it to glance off as he felt her approach and stepped backwards. He threw Cygirl into a charred tree with swift force, the impact obliterating the tree, its splinters flying in all directions. Statesgirl instinctually guarded her face as the splinters flew at her, but that gave him the opening he needed. The one formerly known as Kien grabbed Statesgirl by the throat and lifted her into the air, his eyes blazing with satisfaction. She felt her airway closing, just like she felt before when she pushed his buttons when they first met. States saw his fist raise, and she felt a horrible sadness and remorse. It felt to her as if the one she knew as Kien was gone, and she'd never see him again.

A tear fell down her face as she felt her oxygen deprived body slowly going into darkness, and the fist swung swift and hard...and stopped. States felt her body fall to the ground, gasps for air escaping her mouth, coughs seemingly echoing throughout the park. Sirens were heard closing in on the crater, the fight catching some attention. She looked up at him, a glimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes. She saw him...Kien. It was as if he transformed back into his old self and was back to normal. He looked down at her, shock and horror filling his face. He looked at his hands, seeing the blood that fell upon them when his telekinetic shield dissipated when he came to. He could now feel the power that was hiding within him, and it felt cold. He suddenly had a realization, the events that just unfolded coming back into his mind. He saw himself casting out immense amounts of power, razing the park he came upon when he first encountered Paragon City. He saw himself killing the two helpless firefighters that were hoping to receive his aid. He witnessed the horror of him thrashing the ones he cared for...and the one he loved. The Darkness had caused this...it forced him to do things that he'd only once thought about doing. Thoughts that had only come as glimmers of annoyance, his deepest, darkest thoughts.

"Kien...I...why?!"

Statesgirl felt an exhaustion sweep over her, tears streaming from her eyes. Kien looked down upon her, tears filling his eyes, and he stepped back, realizing what he had to do. He had become dangerous to them, to all he knew. He slowly lifted into the air as he began flying away. Statesgirl's lips moved, as if talking under her breath, and Kien recognized immediately what she was saying.

"Goodbye...my love"

He didn't say it, there was no longer room for softness. He had to put an end to his darkness...to this evil that became a part of him...ever since he saw what happened to his parents. It grew...and became more and more powerful...until it became strong enough to overpower him. It took advantage of his weakness, using him...attempting to destroy everything he loved. He knew how to destroy it. However, it might take everything he's got...it might even kill him. He realized that...knowing that if it did happen, it would be for the best. So, he flew off, rocketing upwards into the sky, leaving everything behind. He remembered where they last had an encounter, and flew in that direction. It had to attract his attention. It just had to.

He was going to kill...Captain Ocelot...


	12. Chapter 12

Rise of a New Hero - Chapter 12

An End To All Things

Kien found it. He found the old warehouse that he first found Captain Ocelot, and he touched down at the very corner that he was first surrounded. He looked around, seeing the remains of their last battle still there. It was a part of the city that was rarely visited anymore. Ever since the battle, it was left as abandoned, the rumors of Ocelots presence scaring off even the most desperate of homeless people.

"Ocelot!!! Face me!"

His voice echoed a few seconds...but there was no response. He ran over to the door that Ocelot had come out of, but it was hammered shut. Just when Kien was about to give up, a familiar whine of rocket engines filled the air. All around him Ocelots robots began falling from the sky, hundreds of them. He couldn't believe that Ocelot had amassed this many robots in such short time, but he knew that he couldn't back down now. He had to first figure out where he was getting or making the robots, stop or destroy the operation, and then he'd face Ocelot.

"I see that you've gained some strength since I last saw you..."

Kien recognized the voice behind him immediately, slowly turning around to face his opponent. Ocelot was different now, he'd given himself some cybernetic enhancements. An ocular implant, strength and speed enhancing armor, and some new weapons that looked nasty.

"But now, I have the power to finally finish my contract. Along with my now unlimited supply of robots, I can finally help take over this city, and eventually the world...with my new allies."

Kien looked Ocelot straight in the eye, his composure rock solid. He felt the power welling up within him, and knew what he had to do. He focused his power, concentrating it around him, and he put up his telekinetic shield. As he built up his power, his left eye began glowing, and then emanated the fiery energy like it did before. As he finished he threw his hands down, clenched in fists and he screamed a roar of confidence. At the same time he sent a blast of fiery telekinetic energy outwards like a shockwave. The force was enough to cause A few robots to lose their balance and have to adjust, and caused Ocelot to take a step back.

"Your allies will feel my wrath...as soon as I destroy you."

Ocelot smiled.

"You really think that even with your new powers that you can take on my army of robots?! You are truly a cocky and stupid boy. If you-"

Ocelot was cut off as Kien charged him full speed, and had to block a fist from hitting him square in the face.

"We'll see who's stupid..."

Ocelot immediately retaliated with a swing from his left fist, but Kien kicked at his gut as he flew backward and upward into the sky. He went straight up with such speed that, before he realized it, he was above the clouds. He looked down at the abandoned warehouse district that he just came from and saw Ocelot and his robots flying after him. He concentrated, using his newfound heightened sense to try and see if he could find where Ocelot was obviously manufacturing the robots for his army, but he couldn't feel anything...or see anything. He got frustrated, as he sent a massive blast of power towards the cloud of robots closing in on him. The globe of telekinetic and heat energy impacted and exploded in a brilliant flash, blowing the first wave of robots into scrap metal.

Ocelot saw this and got angry that Kien was able to dispatch all of his first wave of robots in one shot. For a split second a cold chill crept up his spine, a sudden realization that perhaps he underestimated Kien. As quickly as it came, the chill disappeared as Ocelot's pride told him to send an even larger wave of robots for Kien. A few taps on his wrist computer sent the signal, and the roof of one of the warehouses opened up, a swarm of thousands of robots flying out and towards Kien.

Kien saw this and immediately realized that this was his chance. He dove for the opening, flying as fast as he could, the air friction of how fast he was going causing a sonic boom. The robots attempted to fire at him, but their projectiles bounced off his shield, and he dove through the swarm of them. He collided with many of the robots, tearing through those like tissue paper. Ocelot saw this and immediately tapped in the commands to close the warehouse bay doors. It was too late. Kien dove through and barely clipped the internal doors that closed behind the roof doors.

What he saw was an eye opener. A corridor was lined with storage racks where robots were being placed after being finished. He flew down the corridor, and followed a tunnel that had automated defenses set up and they immediately opened fire. Kien put up a shield around himself and used his abilities to deflect the low-powered bolts of energy. He searched quickly, his eyes gazing side to side, trying to find where the bases main power core was. He followed a couple of hunches, dodging fire from the automated defenses, but to no avail. Suddenly another alarm sounded. This one was deeper and more ominous than the previous alarm. Kien realized that he was in over his head, and turned around to try to get out.

He was greeted by four robots that he'd never seen before. He'd flown into a large bay area that was huge and vast, lined with racks upon racks of robots. The robots that he encountered were unlike anything he'd seen before. They were huge, and were armed to the teeth.

"Holy sh-"

Before he could finish his outburst, all four robots opened fire at him. Kien had barely dodged the blasts, when more came at him from behind. Sixteen blasts impacted his telekinetic shield full force, and sent him flying into the wide expanse of the bay. His head was spinning, and he momentarily didn't know which way was up or down. He stabilized himself, grabbing his head for a second. The room was still spinning slightly, but he could still see straight...for the most part.

He could see eight of the robots he just encountered heading straight for him. He looked around briefly, trying to get in his surroundings, but he was distracted by a barrage of missiles that were tracking him and honing in on his position. He decided that being in the base was no longer an option. He rocketed upwards focusing energy into his hands, building it up into a large crackling ball of force. He fired it into the ceiling of the bay, clearing a hole the size of an airplane that led into the sky above. He flew out, the robots following him to intercept. He found himself in the midst of a cloud of debris. He was just outside the warehouse district that he'd confronted Ocelot in, and there were a crowd of people that were slowly gathering around the hole to investigate.

"What in the hell?!"

"What happened? Are you okay hero?"

"Aww man! My car! What the-"

Kien reacted instinctively, knowing that these people were in danger.

"Get away now! I'm being followed by-"

Several particle blasts shot up from the hole, two catching Kien in the back. He felt his shield give way and a portion of the blasts went through and singed his skin. He fell forward by the concussion of the blasts, and the surrounding civilians immediately scurried away, screaming for help.

The air in front of Kien suddenly shimmered and Alpha Support Bot materialized into existence. She kneeled down to give Kien aid, and for once sounded a bit more human.

"I'm not giving up on the one person whom didn't give up on me..."

She started pouring healing energy into Kien, and he could feel the warmth of it flowing through him. He smiled as he looked over to thank her, but instead saw two of the "Titans", as he mentally named them, that were fixed right upon her as they opened fire. Kien tried grabbing her to throw her out of the way, but was too late as the blasts hit her directly. The force of the bolts of energy impacting her tore her out of his arms, and sent her flying into a contrete wall. The wall cracked and cratered from the force of the impact, and Kien's eyes widened in horror. He saw Alpha Support Bots form, but couldn't recognize her. Her robotic limbs were shattered, and her outer armor was burnt and singed. Her helmed was half gone, and he could see parts of her hair smoking.

"Well well, it looks like your robotic friend tried to help you again..."

Ocelot had been watching from a distance, and just confronted Kien. He was smiling at what his robots had done to Alpha, his grin showing through his mask.

"Too bad she doesn't take upon her robotic self to be better than she actually is..."

Kien's vision turned red as an eruption of anger, fury, and hatred overcame him. The air around him became incredibly hot, and the tar in the road softened, causing a crater around him to form. Ocelot saw the energy flames erupt from Kien's eyes in a brilliant red, and stepped back in astonishment. Kien felt the darkness beginning to come out, but realized what was happening. He fought it back and his power level dropped down. Ocelot saw the drop in Kien's output through his wrist computer, and realized that he still hadn't gained a full hold of his powers.

"So the dogs bark is worse than his bite, eh? I was thinking that you'd have more spunk than that."

Kien knew that he didn't have full control of his abilities, but he felt he had to give everything he could to end Ocelot's spree of death and destruction. He closed his eyes as he had brief flashbacks of memories; pictures of his parents deaths, the fires, the explosions, and the reflection of the fires on Ocelots goggles. Ocelot stepped forward, his robots closing in a circle around Kien, and raised his arm cannon to Kien's face. Ocelot's voice was cold and sinister as he smiled.

"You're nothing more than a wash-out hero..."

Kien's eyes opened as his life flashed before him. All those memories full of emotion, and full of life that he'd taken for granted for so long. For a brief moment, time almost seemed to slow down as he saw inside the barrel of Ocelots cannon, and the glow of the igniters began to brighten and reached a pinnacle before all that he once knew turned to darkness...


End file.
